


Beauty and the Kitsune

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, Graphic M/M Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Eternal Treasure</p><p>Duo is a slave in the world of the brutal Kitsune.  Trying to escape the yearly extermination of surplus slaves he is apprehended by a fierce young Kitsune named Heero, who decides to make the young man his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> =
> 
> Original author's note:  
> "Beauty and the Kitsune" now has a Prologue. It is in a slightly different style to the main story and while the prologue gives some insight into the story, you can dive straight in if you prefer.

Duo hunkered down in the corner, struggling to remain perfectly still, forehead pressed to his knees. The Work Mistress was in the kitchens, searching among the slaves. Unable to help himself, his head jerked up at the sound of a piercing shriek at his right. He was just in time to see one of the Mistress’s burly guards grab a pretty young girl near the large sinks and knock her over the head. Her panicked scream ended in a strangled burble as her eyes rolled up and she sagged to the floor. Almost immediately two slaves picked her limp body up and dragged her swiftly out of the room. 

Shivering convulsively, Duo tucked his head back down. There was nothing that could be done about it. It had taken him only a few days to realize that the only chance he had at survival was to stay low and avoid notice. 

The very first night he’d arrived at the Palace, he’d been forced to stand by as the sweet-faced woman ordered a little girl beaten to death. This same strikingly beautiful, graceful, kind looking woman had listened to every scream, every whimper, ordering her guards to new heights of viciousness and cruelty. He had no idea how long the beating had lasted, but the bloody rag they’d dragged away in no way resembled the frightened little thing it had been. 

The other slaves in the room had tried to forcibly hold Duo back, trying to avoid notice. Honestly, he didn’t know how one of the kitchen knives had gotten into his hands, but when he'd finally gotten near the bloody scene... 

Duo flinched and hugged himself tightly. The only reason he was still alive was because the stupid bitch had gotten bored with listening to Duo's howls. As he lay there, twitching in agony, he watched her walk away. Delicately holding the hem of her skirt out of the stinking mess of blood and stench on the floor, she’d looked back over her shoulder, a strange gleam in her eye. Almost like she was marking him out. 

A day or so later, when he was finally able to move again, he convinced the old man at the sink to allow him to use a knife. Then, sitting out of sight, he’d sawed and hacked at his hip-length braid, making his hair jagged around his head, then tossed the remains of his beloved braid in the ashes to be taken from the house. Kneeling before the hearth, he’d smeared his hands in the black ashes and fat drippings, streaking and coating his fair skin. The horrible bruises made the whole ugly image more real. He tore at his clothes, making them filthy as well. 

This place was Hell. 

He’d never been overly fond of his round cheeks, full mouth and almost girlish hips and thighs. Now he cursed them. His skin was too soft and he was too small and if he wasn’t careful, one of the sadistic monsters would snatch him up as a plaything. The sad thing was, if his father had not been impoverished, he wouldn’t be in this situation. The humans with money or titles or connections were not down in the lower levels working as grunts. They weren’t even called slaves. And they didn’t wear collars that Duo had ever seen either! They were called ‘companions’ and lived high in the lovely, fragrant halls of light and music above, in a strange and wonderful land of light and magic. 

Duo had sneaked out of the kitchen, past the guards. No one ever noticed him, he was so small and so quiet. He’d made his ways through the halls like a shadow, up into the lofty rooms of glass and gold. Gripping his heavy metal collar tightly in his fist, he’d watch them, staring longingly at the lavish meals brought to them and imagining it was himself sitting there, so free. Even the servants on that level were cleaner, healthier. Their collars were made of bronze and not so thick as the large as the one dragging down at his neck. 

Some of the people came as students to learn of the Earth magick wielded by the Kitsune. Others were temporary prisoners too important to be abused. Others sought political asylum among the elder race. Oh, it was one thing to abuse someone like Duo, but even these monsters didn't dare start a war by forcing themselves on a prince or princess. It was all he could to stifle a bitter growl. And he had over two years in his term left. What was he to do? 

How was he to survive? 

Hearing movement, he lowered his head over the stew pot he’d been tending and furtively looked around. Workers, human slaves who oversaw the other slaves, were pulling people forward and peering into their faces, pinching their arms and legs and checking their teeth. Duo was revolted. Treating humans like livestock! 

Then a horrible thought came to him. ~Oh no! They're searching out this weeks "stock" more closely. I've got to get out of here before I end up chained to a bed somewhere!~ he was almost noisily sick at the very idea. 

"No, no, no!" a sickeningly familiar voice snarled. "A boy, you fools! With purple eyes and long brown hair. Bring him to me quickly. I know I left him in here." Flicking her tail irritably, she gestured toward the doors and more Workers began blocking the exits. Fiddling with a lock of her strange, purple hair, she frowned at the room in general. "No one leaves until he’s found!" 

Thinking quickly, Duo slipped around the others toward the back. The elderly people were pressing themselves forward, trying to attract attention so that the younger people could escape notice this time around. Duo took the opportunity gratefully and crawled back toward the cubby hole that was almost behind the stove. Closing it up behind him, he wiggled down into a crawlspace and fled. 

* * *

Duo scurried through the halls, ducking in and out of dark shadows. He was up in the higher levels of the Palace, a place forbidden. The only humans he saw around this place were escorted by kitsune. Even the servants. Gods, if he were caught they’d probably do worse than kill him! Still, there was nothing he could do. The searches were still going strong below. When the Mistress hadn’t found him in the kitchen, it seemed that she’d come completely unhinged. He had no IDEA what she wanted him for, but he’d be damned if he’d go back. In all his wandering around the lower levels, he’d never seen a way out. That could only mean that the exit was somewhere up here. 

Exhaustion threatened to drag his eyelids closed, but there was only capture at the end of whatever rest he might find. Curfew was way past, but there was no one in the slave quarters anymore. The search had been strange and very thorough. All the strong, able bodied people had been hauled out of the kitchens and other work sections and shoved into cages. The young people had immediately been carted toward the soldier barracks. The only people more cruel than the Kitsune were the human slaves who were taken as gladiators to fight in death matches for the amusement of the people in the arena. Sometimes, a gladiator was offered a ‘reward’ for good service in the form of a pleasure slave for the night. Or, for whatever reason, one or two pretty or delicate slaves were tossed into the barracks for the evening. Duo had yet to see one of them able to walk out the next day. If they even survived the night. Frustration and helplessness rose like bile in his throat. All those people, his age and younger would probably be dead come morning. The older men and women had been taken out of the manor entirely and Duo had no idea where they were going. The weak and elderly... 

Duo squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw against renewed sobs. They’d just killed them. Tossed them to a large pack of dogs. There was no way out, anyone who came here didn't walk back out. "I've got to get out of here. Who's knows what they've told my family? They probably think I'm dead." 

Head bowed in depressed contemplation, he didn't notice the movement in the shadows until it was almost on top of him. When the huge shadow fell over him, he bit back a cry of terror and attempted to roll away. A large hand caught him up by the waist and hauled him up off the floor, pulling him close. One look at the long tail of golden silk and Duo nearly went insane. His wild struggles, however, were met only with rich laughter. 

"And what's this?" the kitsune asked. Duo kicked at him and punched furiously. The kitsune took the blows for a moment, then abruptly lifted the tiny human and set him on his feet so hard that his teeth rattled. Stunned momentarily, Duo stared at him stupidly when the kitsune took hold of his arms and lifted him up in front of his face. 

~How can someone so beautiful be so cruel?~ The force of his despair made him sag in the iron grip. He could almost picture the red and white ridges his fingers would leave in the flesh of his arms. What was the youko going to do with him? 

"I thought this years batch was cleaned out already." The kitsune muttered to himself. His nose wrinkled and he dropped Duo quickly. "Faugh! You stink!" 

Duo was not tall and the kitsune was much bigger than he. Duo cursed his luck as he landed wrong on his ankle, a dull popping sound echoing along his bones. Forgetting himself, he barely bothered to cut off his pained yelp even as he collapsed on the floor. Nothing could drive a kitsune to rage quicker than the sound of a human voice. Shock rendered him unable to help himself and he clapped both hands over his mouth and wailed. 

The kitsune stiffened and made as if to grab him. Duo flung himself back onto the hard stone floor and scurried backwards on his rump with his hands and his good left foot. Before the enraged kitsune could make a second move toward him another, larger kitsune stepped in between them. A long, glossy black tail flicked back and forth in front of Duo, it’s silk brushing across his legs. 

"Stop it Mueller," the newcomer said in a cool monotone, "The human is injured, there's no need to beat him." 

"Stay out of this Heero, I'll beat him if I want to. I found him." The words were sharp, but petulant. Mueller backed cautiously away from the anger this Heero was giving off. Duo watched in fascination as the ears on Mueller’s head laid back and the fluffy golden hued tail tucked slightly. 

"He's mine." Mueller asserted again. 

"Not anymore." Was all the reply Heero gave. Duo shivered fearfully, looking for a way out of this situation. Heero almost seemed able to read his thoughts because he looked over his shoulder and fixed Duo with his golden glare where he sat huddled behind him. The violence in those eyes made Duo freeze like a rabbit staring at a snake. Mueller seemed to realize the danger as well, but he had the option of leaving. And that he did. Quickly. Silver tail lashing the whole time. 

Duo flinched when Heero knelt beside him a frightened whimper escaping his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut. Heero took his chin in his hand and turned his face this way and that. Duo was mildly surprised to feel anger seething under the babbling fear inside him. What right did any of these people have to say that they OWNED him? Who said that they could torture him and do as they pleased? He inwardly shrank in on himself. If he was to follow the letter of the contracts, he still had over two years to go in service. Undefined service. Whatever they said went. What court would uphold such a contract? Who ever lived to contest it? 

Before he could do much more than squeak in protest, Heero had him in his arms and was carrying him away. Duo's eyes flew open , startled at the length and power in his stride, the feel of his muscles moving smoothly under his clothes. One of Heero’s hands was almost as big as Duo’s entire head. He was being carefully cradled like an infant against his broad chest as Heero carried him up a flight of stairs and then down another hallway. They neared a door and Heero’s foot swung out, kicking it open, still being cautious of jostling the small person nestled in his arms. 

Heero spoke softly, but with an authority and command that had the people in the room scurrying. Settling Duo on his feet gently, he watched with those burning golden eyes, face impassive and grim. He pulled Duo closer and made him lean against his side to take the pressure off his ankle, fingers like a steel manacle on his upper arm. 

Duo stared around at the richly appointed room. With carpets and drapes even! It had been so long since he'd seen luxury such as this. His stomach rumbled alarmingly when he saw the trays of sweet meats and glazed nuts. Ducking his head, he sucked at the corner of his mouth to catch the moisture that seeped out. Never before had he known what it was to be so hungry that the thought of food made one drool. Until he got to this place. You’d think that working in the kitchens as he had, he’d be well fed, but every time he’d so much as reached out with the intention of swiping a morsel, the collar gave him a powerful static shock. 

What the other humans in the room were scurrying to do escaped him for a few moments, but then they were all standing there, waiting with their heads bowed, chins almost to their gleaming bronze collars. Heero released Duo’s arm and touched the collar at his throat. The heavy piece of iron made a sharp clicking sound and fell into his hand. Duo gasped and clutched at his throat, tenderly massaging the red, sore places that the wide metal band had chafed. Eyeing the collar in Heero’s hand like it was a serpent, he blew out a short breath of relief. 

Opening his mouth, he blinked in alarm and snapped it shut, remembering to keep silent and not question. What was going on? Suddenly he was very worried. He’d been caught where he wasn’t supposed to be. This youko had saved him, but why bring him here? Eyes darting, Duo caught a glimpse of a huge, I mean HUGE bed in a room across the way. His breath grew short. Surely not! What was happening?! 

Heero was frowning at him impatiently. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Duo hesitated. Stifling an oath, Heero glared and hauled him into the next room. It had a deep, wide tub built into the wall. It looked like it was modeled after a natural spring, circulating hot, fresh water. "Get in." He said simply. His voice was so savage, so firm and compelling. Deep, like the rumble of an earthquake and just as dangerous. It made a tiny shiver race up the back of Duo’s neck and he paused again, studying that strange feeling. 

Then Heero’s meaning became clear. A scarlet blush spread over Duo's face. Of course he would like a bath... favoring his foot, he carefully walked over to the tub. Then he waited for everyone to leave. Heero scowled. 

"Get in or I'll toss you in." 

Duo gathered his dignity and straightened up. "Leave and I'll bathe." he asserted, greatly daring. Heero's eyes widened in surprise and Duo was sure he saw amusement in those glinting gold orbs. Before he could dodge, Heero planted a large hand in Duo’s chest, shoving him backward. The splash was spectacular. People were standing all around the tub now, ripping off his ragged clothing, securing his flailing limbs. Before too long, Duo was stripped naked and on his knees in the water, his arms held out painfully to his sides. Humiliated, Duo managed to lift his chin under the kitsune’s intense scrutiny. 

Heero stared at him a long while, hands on his hips. Duo glared right back, boldly taking in his wild mop of jet black hair and strong aristocratic features... and that TAIL that he kept swishing. Heero’s eyes traveled over his body, not flinching, an insultingly direct gaze. Then his lips curved upward in a filthy grin. Duo thought that he turned red clear down to his toes. So much for audacity! He wanted to dive under the water and drown himself in utter embarrassment. 

Abruptly, Heero nodded and waved his hand. "Be careful of his ankle, he needs it to be bandaged well and handled gently." He turned to go, but paused, eyes taking in Duo’s red face, "Mulberry," he said cryptically. Then he was gone. And the slaves descended. The humans attacked him with soft brushes, ignoring his shrieks and cries of pain when they scrubbed too hard at the ingrained dirt. The woman washing his hair dunked his head in the water repeatedly and without warning until Duo was sure that he was being drowned. His screams got weaker as he swallowed more and more water. As his struggles lessened, some of the hands got more familiar. He felt a hand running down the back of one of his thighs. When it started it's journey back up, Duo rallied again and managed to shove his assailant away. There was general laughter as the man got back to his feet, growling.. 

Finally he was hauled out of the tub, his skin stinging and pink. They roughly dried him off and quickly slicked him down with fragrant oils. A man grabbed him by the hair and held his head steady as a woman came up with a pretty silver necklace in her hands. It was odd, stiff, and slender. It draped over her fingers, but it formed a circle-- Duo gasped. Not a necklace! A silver COLLAR! The necklaces the rich ones wore were STILL collars! 

"No!" he screamed shrilly, leaping up. The man expediently hit him over the head with the brush he was callously using on his hair and jerked him back down to his knees. Quickly, the woman put the wide silver collar around his neck and a lock clicked shut. Horror made Duo freeze. The look of jealously on the woman's face twisted his innards. 

It seemed to go on forever, this torture. The collar was fastened to a long, slender chain that was fixed somewhere beyond Duo's line of sight. They yanked on it whenever he didn't move to their liking. They clipped and shaped his hair until soft honeyed brown locks fell around his ears and fell into his eyes. His eyebrows were shaped and his nails were clipped and smoothed and painted with clear polish. A light plum color was applied to his lips and kohl was applied to his eyes to emphasize their large lilac depths. They HAD been about to apply more, but in the end decided that he was too pale to put very much makeup on so they settled for a very fine dusting of gold powder over his exposed skin. When he inhaled, he got some of it into his mouth and realized that the powder was sweet like honey. Oh joy of joys.... 

All his efforts to resist were met with violence and lewd advances. Finally, he sat quietly as he was dressed in a long, pale blue dress. He barely twitched as they dragged him into the bedroom and shoved him down to sit at the foot of the bed. His ankle had been bandaged tightly and ice was piled plentifully near his foot. 

His one other effort of rebellion was silenced with a blow behind the ear that nearly rendered him senseless. Against his will, his arms were secured above his head, soft leather tightly encircled his wrists. The only movement allowed him was the ability to sit or stand at the foot of the bed. He very much doubted that freedom would have been allowed if he could stand for very long on his foot. All this was done in echoing silence, no one spoke or ever really looked at him when he asked questions or demanded to be released. 

A kitsune came and demanded to know if everyone was ready. The servants packed everything up and cleaned quickly. The woman who had collared him, fingered the silk sheet on the bed with a sad look on her face. The glare she gave Duo was absolutely hateful. Then she too, turned and left under the youko’s escort. The youko didn’t even give Duo a second glance from where he stood in the next room over. Then he was alone. 

As everyone left, Duo finally gave in to tears. After all he’d done and everything he’d gone though. Ever after cutting off his hair! He was right where he’d fought not to be. At least the bonds were not metal. Duo tried to work his way free, but he couldn't bring his hands together and the harder he pulled, the tighter the leather got. Finally he had to stop and he sat there sobbing for the longest time. It would have been better if he had goaded them into killing him. Better than what lay ahead. He had seen what happened to slaves like him in this situation. 

The door opened off to his right outside of the bedroom and Duo froze, his tears drying up in the face of his very real peril. He would die messy, but at least, in the end.... he would die. 

* * *

Heero sighed irritably as he walked behind the young human male carrying the dinner tray. He was thinking out the evening's events. He hadn't really wanted to take a companion, but there was nothing for it now. He couldn't just stand there as his cousin Mueller abused the little one. Heero was, by and large, indifferent to the workings of the manor. But he'd taken one look at the tiny figure that even in it's fear refused to cower and had to give aid no one else would. Mostly it was his own damned curiosity. The spirit it took to fight one of his kind was great considering the things he'd seen going on in the Palace. He'd heard worse rumors. He grunted sourly as they neared the corridor where his rooms were. 

 ~I couldn’t even tell if the dirty little thing was male or female until I'd taken a closer look at him~ Heero mused silently, ~And now that I've got him, I can't just toss him back. Mueller would find and torture him for certain now. I didn’t go through the aggravation of all this JUST to give him back now.~ 

Heero growled softly as the young man in front of him briefly struggled to open the door to his rooms. He was stuck with the child now. At least he was young and healthy. He'd give the human a comfortable life for as long as he continued to interest him. After that, well... 

Heero shrugged. Already this project was fading in his interests. 

The human pushed open the door and paused to allow Heero to enter first. Heero snorted softly and instead of going to into his bedroom, he headed through the sitting room to the washroom to clean up. He did manage to catch a glimpse of the human where he sat perfectly still on the edge of his bed. A child! He was even smaller than Heero had first imagined and thinner than he normally liked. The boy was hiding his face in his arm, turned away from him. A smile tugged at the corner of Heero’s mouth as he took in the stiff set of his back, full of defiance. If he wasn't careful, he'd wind up liking the little human, after all. 

A loud crash startled him out of his thoughts. Growling menacingly, Heero wiped the cleansing rose water solution from his hands and stepped into the main sleeping room. The foolish slave was staring at the boy from across the room, a shattered glass at his feet. Heero was annoyed. That delicate glass was very expensive, for it took great care to make it so thin and smooth. The fact that the idiot was staring at his new companion infuriated him. He gestured. 

The man cried out and clutched at his throat, trying to lift the collar away from his blistering skin. "Ahhh!" he yelped. 

The boy gasped and turned his head to glare at Heero where he leaned against the doorframe. Wide violet eyes startlingly large in a small heartshaped face flared at him furiously. Those soft, moist lips parted and a silky alto voice, breathless with emotion, demanded curtly. "Stop it!" 

Heero lost hold of his concentration and the man went down on his knees gathering the pieces, ignoring the slashes they cut across his palms. The child’s face was perfect. Stunned into silence, forgetting his anger, Heero stared in unabashed wonder. Not knowing how he got to his side so quickly, he drew the little one to his feet and pulled him close. Yes, he was too thin, but that could be remedied. His hand cupped his cheek and his thumb gently caressed the fullness of his mouth. Purple eyes, darkening to a stormy dark hue, spit sparks at him and his lips drew back from his little white teeth. Heero pulled his hand away as the child snapped at him. Frowning slightly, Heero sent a gentle rebuke in the form of the silver collar heating just enough to cause discomfort. 

At the sound of sliding glass, Heero finally remembered the fool behind him. "Get out now." he whispered. The man quickly stood and bowing the whole way, took his leave. He’d probably be beaten for not having an escort, but Heero didn’t really care. He turned his attention back to the boy. The little one was sullenly staring him in the chest, eye level. "Your name." he demanded. 

"Duo," the boy replied promptly, if still full of rage. 

"How old are you?" Heero asked. Humans had such short life spans. He just wanted to make sure that his new paramour wasn't TRULY a child even if he looked like one. 

"What do you care?" he snapped. Inwardly, Heero chuckled. Bold little thing. Duo gasped in pain and pulled at his wrist restraints. "Stop that!" 

"No," Heero said simply. Duo went off like a firecracker. 

"IF YOU THINK I’M GONNA SIMPER AND BOW AND SCRAPE FOR YOU, YOU CAN WAIT TIL YOU FUCKING ROT!" Duo cried. Then he flinched and shook his head, "That *hurts*!" 

Heero released him and walked away to sit at the table. Ignoring the increasing frequency of the boy’s protests, he served himself a hearty serving and settled in his chair. When he took his fist bite, Duo was panting and straining futilely to get at the collar. Heero kept it just hot enough to burn, but not enough to scald that delicate skin. 

"Twenty!" he blurted. 

"Hmm?" Heero managed around a mouthful of food. 

"I'm twenty! Now STOP it you monster!" Suddenly Duo’s mouth fell open and he convulsed. 

"You have freedom to speak, but watch what you say." Heero whispered softly. Duo sagged and flopped down onto the bed. The menace in Heero’s voice caused him to look up fearfully. "And if you ever call me a monster again, I'll thrash you until you can’t walk." Heero focused on him with a fierce regard that made Duo’s heart freeze in terror. "Do you understand?" 

Duo swallowed a sob and nodded his head quickly. Heero was suddenly at his side, his fingers on his chin again. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he took at look at his face. 

"Don’t cry," he murmured. Ignoring Duo’s flinch, he pressed forward and swiped his tongue along the boy bottom lip, "Sweet," he said in tones of deep satisfaction. "You’re mine now. Forever." 

Duo refused to nod. He didn't even blink. Someday he *would* escape. 

Heero’s eyes flashed possessively and his fingers stroked Duo’s throat, "You will do everything in your power to please me. I will make your life...pleasurable." he drawled softly. 

The sound Heero was making! Deep in his chest. Duo felt his breath coming short, "You made that ‘here' sound awfully final," He whispered, his voice rough with suppressed tears. Heero’s breath was hot and moist on his cheek and Duo had to bite back a whimper. HOW could he be affected so? He didn’t like men. Not that way. "W-what do you mean by my pleasing you?" he asked, though he was afraid that he already knew. Heero gave him another heated look, their noses inches apart. 

"You will keep me satisfied in every way," While this reply almost made him moan aloud, his next words made Duo’s heart stutter almost to a stop, "You will never leave these rooms." 

~Shut away from the light forever?!~ Duo quailed at the thought. ~No more sun? Never feel the wind again? I can't. No Gods, please no...~ When Heero shifted, Duo blinked. Had he spoken aloud? Yes. He could tell that Heero was angry now. 

"You will not cry!" he said sharply, "I refuse to have you moping around and sobbing every five minutes. Perhaps I should have just let Mueller take you." Heero scowled, putting emphasis on the word ‘take’, trying to frighten him. The very IDEA of it however, laid his ears back to his skull. The child was HIS! NO ONE would ever touch him AGAIN! 

Yet Duo shook his head quickly and his eyes dropped in momentary submission. Good enough. For now. Heero was going to see to it that VERY soon Duo would be unable to THINK of being anywhere but by his side. Reaching up, he quickly freed the boy’s wrists. 

After a few steadying breaths, Duo lifted his head and stared at him. The bleak despair there in his eyes made Heero reach out and unfasten the chain from the collar. Duo lifted his small hands and ran his fingers over the smooth metal, seamless silver under his touch. 

 "Don’t try to leave, you'll regret it." He gestured toward the table. When Duo just sat there, not even attempting to get up, Heero picked him up and dumped him in a chair. 

Duo managed a few bites, but couldn't swallow any more. It tasted like dust. He stood up and walked away from the table. Heero just watched him, not saying a word. After a long while, he rose and left, closing the door behind him. Of course he didn't lock it, he didn't need to. 

 Duo slid down the wall to sit on the floor and wept bitterly. 

* * *

The rooms were in utter chaos. Clothes were everywhere and things were strewn about. Duo had been digging through stuff, trying to get at a decent weapon, but nothing useful was ANYWHERE. Just when he was about to give up and start cursing, his darting eyes found just the thing he could use. With great effort, he managed to secure that special little something suitable for his purposes. With a grim smile, he settled down to eat the meal they had laid out before him earlier. 

He forced himself to calm down, eyes glittering with rage, "They HAVE to be as vulnerable as everyone else." He stuffed more food into his mouth. He figured that the kitsune used some kind of mental control to use the collars. Fine. There was a small bag at his side, packed with the things he might need in his flight. "Give him a headache and once he's down, it should be safe to leave the room." Unconsciously rubbing his neck, he stared balefully at the door. 

When he’d tried to leave before, and it had felt like a powerful shock rocketing through his body. He still ached all over. "Don’t leave,  you’ll regret it." he said mocking Heero’s deep and slightly nasal tones, "Sawed off no dick asshole," he muttered. There was no way in the universe he'd let him use him as a plaything. He didn’t know what had stopped Heero last night. In fact, he hadn’t even come back until that morning, ordering in a breakfast tray. After a terse explanation of the room’s facilities, he was gone again. 

He would NOT be a plaything He’d cut it OFF the bastard first 

* * *

Another batch of humans was being gathered to serve in the house for the new year. Tonight there would be feasting and parties to welcome them into their new lives. Fresh faces, full of vitality turned up to him as he passed. In three years time these would be dead or worse. Then more would come. 

Heero snarled. Why had he taken in that whining little child? Child he was too. Just barely seventeen... the little imp. He was due a reckoning for that lie later tonight. If he had to be disciplined every night, Duo would learn to obey him without question and with complete honesty. Actually, the idea of cupping that firm, rounded ass as he smacked his bottom rosy was a pleasant thought that he held for a few more moments as he walked. 

A few of the humans, the less attractive ones, were being discreetly picked out and drawn out of the group below. The young ones would be taken to the barracks and put in cages with last years rejects. There they would endure the attentions of the guard until they either lost their attractiveness or their lives. 

Heero raked a hand through his hair and sighed. Duo was a lively little thing when his temper was up. Perhaps he wouldn’t beat all the spirit out of his little companion. It might be interesting to see just how smart he was. He seemed to be knowledgeable about some things, but his eyes were that of an innocent. A tiny smirk kicked up the corner of Heero’s mouth. From his little one’s reactions the other day, Heero knew that he would be a passionate and responsive lover once he’d been trained properly. No, it was good Heero had found him last night. He didn’t know what had Hilde in such a snit, but she’d practically torn the whole palace down searching for slaves. 

One thing he did know, Duo didn’t deserve to end in the barracks or wherever she might have tossed him. She wouldn’t have included him in the night’s festivities for the new year. Heero frowned as he imagined Duo lying limp and battered down in the darkness he feared so much. Strapped to a thin pallet stained with his own blood... 

Heero snorted and tossed his wild mane over his shoulder. Why should he care? Because Duo was HIS now, that's why...! But why did he CARE? The sensation was entirely new. 

The group below was stirring just as he passed out of the great hall and it was lost from sight. They did need to clean out the human’s frequently. Otherwise there would be too many. Picking were usually light at year's end because everyone had already checked out the "talents" and separated them from the chaff. Only the gladiator handlers went down to the lower levels to clear out those who'd been unworthy of higher status. After all, they were of no use to anyone. That's what the party was for. The good ones were scooped up quickly. Kitsune would wander through the festivities and take the ones they had a liking to. The rest were herded to work sections. 

Heero paused and looked down into the crowd, not really seeing anything. He'd left Duo alone last night, let him get used to his situation. "He's probably still curled up in a ball someplace." 

He'd checked on him that morning and he been sitting there, despondently staring at the wall. He'd actually been perturbed to think that his room was without windows. His rooms were deep in the Palace. Perhaps he should change rooms. Maybe the sight of the sky would wake him. He wouldn't be much of a companion if he didn't snap out of it. Contrary to some, he did prefer life in those he took to his bed. Sighing, he turned the knob and stepped into his room. 

Warrior’s instinct made him look up just in time to see the tiny little baggage standing on a chair with a thick piece of wood in his hands. The next thing he saw were glittering stars. Through watery eyes, he saw Duo lift that thing over his head again. Before he could form a protest, Duo whapped him again with all his strength. Managing not to fall over, Heero slumped in the doorway. The whisper of silk on his arm and a hint of mulberry touching his nose and he knew Duo had darted past him out of the room. His grab was too slow to stop him. 

"Sorry!" Heero dimly heard his mumble, almost sincere, "You'll still be pretty." 

Duo’s momentum carried him a few steps forward before he came to a dead stop. Heero grimaced as Duo cried out in pain and doubled over. Fumbling clumsily, the boy tore at the slender band around his neck as he went down, fingers jerking convulsively. He lay there, desperately trying to make the pain stop and failing. 

Grumbling, ignoring the shocked stares and the smothered laughter, Heero stood up straight, blood running down the side of his face, and walked out to collect his ‘companion’. He kept his steps even and slowly measured. Not *too* fast. Little brat. 

"Heero ignores the humans for I have no clue how long, then he picks up a savage!" cried a nearby vixen. Ignoring Duo’s mewling cries, Hilde took the boy by the hair and pulled him up to his knees. Her screech made several people wince and a lot more leave as her piercing voice climbed the octave scale. "You!" she shook Duo like a wet rat, "You pathetic little slut! You’re the one I’ve been LOOKING for!" Her hand fisted in his hair, her nails clawing his scalp. "Stupid, stupid little tramp, how did you get out of the kitchen!?" 

"That little slip of a thing is why you dumped me out of my bed last night, Hilde?" Mueller grumbled somewhere in the crowd, "I told you I didn’t have him! That must be the dirty little thing I caught by the stairs last night. Heero took him." His voice had the distinct ‘I’m telling’ sound. 

Hilde fixed her golden gaze on Heero and her eyes narrowed when she saw the blood on his face and his slightly out of focus glare. She sneered down at Duo and shook him again. "You’re going to pay," she whispered venomously. "Oh yes you are." She ran a long, slender finger down the curve of Duo’s cheek, a delighted smile turning up her rosebud lips. Her sharp fingernail rested over the pulse in the boy’s throat threateningly, before the pad of the finger traced a line down to his collar bone. 

Now there was a small audience as Hilde dragged Duo up to his feet. Several kitsune stood by either alone or accompanied by slaves. There was a lot of quiet conversation on how to improve such a slave as who would let his voice be heard. 

"I know a good way to keep them silent," a brown haired one said, leering. A red headed female snorted and shrugged delicately. She couldn't have been more than two hundred, rather young to be entrusted with a human. "Remove his tongue, Alex. There, problem solved." She said. 

"There are other uses for a slave's tongue, Mariemia." An older kitsune replied, smiling. "And that little human has a nice one I'm sure. With training, he’d be--" 

"I'd prefer a tongue with all that much potential cut out, Dekim." the female said angrily. She flicked her wrist and the human male attached to it scurried to her side. His head was bowed low and his eyes were hollow and dead. Nasty red puckered scars from repeated whippings ran across his ghostly pale skin. A walking corpse. She jerked her head toward him, as if making her point, before stalking off, flipping her hair. 

Heero watched the scene and listened silently to the comments. Mostly, his eyes were fixed on Duo’s face. The boy’s eyes were screwed shut and his teeth bared. Heero’s anger was at a slow boil. He was afraid that if he touched the child right now, that he'd snap his neck. Just as soon as he could TRUST himself, he was going to snatch him away from his grasping little sister and then beat him within an inch of his life! 

Duo had never felt such pain before! The horrible convulsing agony up and down his cramping spine. His muscles spasmed uncontrollably. The pain from his scalp was minimal really, compared to the... it was indescribable! He had to get away. The vixen cruelly pulled at his hair. 

~Vicious stupid cunt!~ Duo flailed with renewed anger. If he could only get the pain to stop long enough, he’d pound that sneering face and then snatch her bald. If he could only stop screaming so he could tell them all what he thought of them and their great and high positions! Animals! 

Unable to resist the malicious pulling, Duo felt the vixen press her soft red lips over his. The bottom fell out for Duo and he completely lost all touch with reality and with it, all his strength. He slumped in defeat, revulsion making bile rise in his throat. A hand tore away a chunk of the thin silk slave garment he wore and smoothed itself over his thighs. Squirming did no good. The hand lingered, caressing firmly as it slid upwards. Duo opened his eyes and frantically searched. 

~Heero! Why is he just standing there?~ He squeezed his eyes shut again, ~No better than the rest!~ With that thought, the pain at last drove him under and he passed out, falling into merciful, cool darkness. 

Heero realized his error when Duo sagged in Hide’s arms. Swearing, he decided that the beating would have to wait for another day. Duo wouldn’t even be able to appreciate it in his current state. Really, it was his own fault. Duo’s life force was so strong, that Heero had set the safe guards to the door on high. Of course, a body as tiny as Duo’s wouldn’t be able to handle the stress for long, but anything less and he would have been able to escape. The fact that Hilde didn't seem to care that he had passed out confirmed some of the stories he'd heard about HER. Duo had deserved pain, all right, but he would be the one to deal it out as *needed*, not for his own pleasure. 

~Then why did you stand there and watch him suffer, if not for your own gratification?~ an inner voice mocked him. Heero shook his head and scowled. It wasn't like him to have second and third thoughts like this. Hilde had lowered Duo to the floor, the others who seemed to enjoy this kind of sport urging her on. 

He shoved Hilde aside. "That's enough, little sister." he said, gathering Duo in his arms. Hilde growled low in her throat. 

"I want him," She snarled. Her black tail lashed behind her, her ears spiked upwards challengingly. 

"You can't have him." He dead panned. Duo was clutching at the torn fabric of his gown, briefly awake. His mouth fell open in a moan, his voice was so weak that no sound came out. 

"Well at least someone finally shut her up. I swear She has a voice like chalk on a blackboard," Someone from the group said softly. There was laughter. 

Heero stared down at Duo’s face as the boy clutched at him desperately. He could feel the pain his little body and felt a bit sorry. His head throbbed. 

Well maybe not *that* sorry! 

"I'll trade you one of my pets, ne?" Hilde insisted, putting a proprietary hand on Duo’s arm. "You'll enjoy a trained human more than a wild one, as long as you've been out of the game." 

Heero inclined his head ironically, noticing that Duo’s tremors were decreasing, "Thank you Hilde, however, your *pets* are known to take up your...habits. As long as I've been on hiatus, it might be too...rigorous for my tastes." 

Ignoring Hide’s shocked stare, he pulled Duo away and strode into his room. As he kicked the door shut, he heard something crash on the wood outside. Probably a fireball. Heero sighed. Now he needed new paneling. 

What a day! 

* * *

 Hilde stalked into her room and stood in the center, glaring at everything. 

Her servants, heads bowed and eyes lowered, flowed to their feet, ready to perform her slightest request. Naked, oiled and glistening, docile, beautiful, graceful. So many to choose from. Of so many cultures and shades of skin and hair and eye. She had marked that little slut out herself, in the kitchen. She had so many that until recently, she’d been forbidden from taking anymore and forbidden from killing any of them herself so she could take him in. Now that there were more slaves, she’d sent down most of hers and had gone to collect him. Now HEERO... 

She shook her head and rid herself of the thought. Hilde snapped her fingers and two of her pets jumped up and embraced. She watched their playful antics for a while, trying to calm himself down. Thing was, what they were doing just made her angrier. 

"Useless!" she howled, unleashing a coil of energy from his fingertips. Every collar in her room sent ripples of pain through the wearer and they toppled. As one, her pretty, vacuous slaves slammed to their knees and pressed their faces into the carpet. Their snivels and whimpers did little for her temper. Stroking the bloodstone embedded over the pulse in her throat, she glared at nothing in particular. As irritating as it was to admit, Heero was right. They were all jaded to her tastes. Little known as it was outside these walls, she loved to hear human voices. Shrieking, howling, begging for mercy. It was like a drug. 

Now that they had tasted of her dark pleasures, they were eager for punishment. They cringed in anticipation as she stalked closer. Hilde snatched up a small slave. Her newest acquisition. The girl trembled in her grip, unresisting. Hilde dragged her up until her feet dangled off the floor and kissed the girl soundly on his lips. The human turned her face up to receive the kiss and eagerly returned it. Hilde tossed her down in disgust. 

That pretty little slave Heero had. His mouth was sweet and innocent. His lips trembled so slightly, his breath caught so perfectly. She imagined again the delicate feel of the slave. The vitality and life within him. He reacted so wonderfully to pain. Hilde had been able to feel it travel up and down his body in luscious little waves. The boy was ideal. 

"I want him!" Hilde shouted. She snatched a leather device off her wall and stalked back over to the line of waiting slaves. It was a primitive Earth device. The cat of nine tails, she recalled it being named. Quaint. 

The little one screamed as Hilde slashed downward with the whip, the metal tips digging into his skin. "You don't deserve him, Heero," Hilde muttered grimly, flailing wildly at the girl who now was trying to scramble away, blood running down her back. Alternating her stroke, Hilde beat the girl into a corner and continued to unleash her anger. Little hands reached up for mercy and were slapped back, metal gouging bleeding gashes into the unprotected flesh. The thighs... Her arms... Her breasts... Thick whip weals spread across her belly and the girl was shrieking for help. 

"I deserve him! He’s mine!" Hilde was beyond reaching, beyond hearing, "I'll get him! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I WON'T LET YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" She stopped. She had her answer. 

Hilde growled ferally. 

Scattered sobs woke Hilde to the present. She realized that she had long ago dropped the whip and was tearing at the girl with her claws. Looking down at her bloody clothing, Hilde forced herself to release the girl. The body slumped over onto the floor, neck snapped and the throat torn out. Hilde wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and sighed vexedly. Now she needed a replacement. A smile curved her lips. 

She knew just where to get it. 

* * *

Duo whimpered as Heero carefully carried him into the bedroom and deposit him on the bed. He almost tripped on a bag that Duo had dropped by the door and barely managed not to fall over. Duo squeaked at the falling sensation and clutched at him, dazed. Heero took in the sorry state of his room and a sweatdrop slid down the back of his head. What *had* Duo done? 

Duo burrowed into his arm, murmuring incoherently. He made an ironic face. "Yes, you must be delirious to look to me for comfort, little one," he cocked his right ear down at him and flinched, "Little bitch. Nearly caved my head in." 

Just when he started to get angry again, Duo lifted his head and nuzzled at Heero’s neck, lips moving softly against his heated skin. He couldn't make out what the little one was saying, but it sent a warm flush through him. Strange child. 

Setting him down on his bed, Heero arranged the covers around him as he sank into the fluffy layers. A murmur of distress escaped Duo’s parted lips and Heero quickly reached out to cup a hand over his cheek soothingly. Eyes still closed, Duo took his hand in both of his and nuzzled into the coolness of his palm. Heero examined those tiny, slender fingers as they held his hand. So small. 

Bending closer, Heero touched the bloodstone embedded in the collar on Duo’s throat. Pressing a large hand to a soft hip, he gave Duo an irritated look when the boy heaved a deep sigh of relief. And so went a great deal of time as Heero slowly drew off the excess energy. The collars poured it into an erring slave until they went into shock. Death followed if the case wasn't remedied. The little fool had obviously thought that Heero was consciously holding up the barrier. Not so. Good for him that he had a thick skull. 

As Duo’s trembling lessened, Heero swept his gaze over the slender form. Such tender, soft, warm skin! Heero allowed himself a happy, contented nuzzle against Duo’s chest. What a heady, intoxicating scent! Mixed with mulberries! Heero chortled to himself in satisfaction and drew his hand across Duo’s belly. Firm stomach muscles tensed and relaxed in the wake of his fingers. Duo’s smile was wide and almost feverish in his intense relief. 

His pain must have been great. Heero shook his head. He'd never seen anyone react so negatively to an escape attempt. He honestly thought that if the baka gotten any farther, he'd be cradling his dead body. 

Duo’s pained hiss startled him. Heero realized that he'd scooped him up and clutched him to his chest protectively. Golden eyes taking in Duo’s flushed face, he examined him more closely. He had an elven face, almost. He'd killed enough of them to know. A few of them were being tested in this years batch to see if they'd make good house slaves. Right now, they were working the fields on their home world to supply the kitsune with food. Another likely member of the Intergalactic Council plucked right out from between it's fingers. It was amusing to think that humans didn't believe elves existed. All the better. No one to plead their case. 

His attention turned back to Duo. His head had tilted back, his lips just barely parted, eyes straining to open. His ears weren't pointed though, nor were his eyebrows so sharply inclined as theirs. The elves unearthly beauty was in his face. Heero gently sifted a handful of his chestnut hair through his fingers. Such unusual hair. Different in it's color and impossibly soft texture. He bent his head and examined it. Several different shades of brown liberally streaked with red and highlighted with blonde. How strange. Heero stroked his face again. Duo looked like an angel. 

~He's not that~ he told himself. His hand went to support the small of Duo’s back, pressing him along the length of his body. ~But he is lovely spirited little thing~ He turned on the bed so that he was on his knees. 

Duo gave up another breathless noise and Heero made shushing sounds. Reaching down, he bunched up the material of the slave garment, exposing those silky thighs. Gently, he pushed them apart. Settling Duo upright in his lap, he wrapped those long legs around his waist, fingers still stroking their sleek smoothness. Heero’s blood warmed and heat settled down around his groin area. He felt that part of him beginning to grow heavy and full with need. An answering growl rose in his throat, a smile lighting his stormy features. Admiring the silken texture of Duo’s fragrant skin, he lifted his hips and thrusted gently against Duo’s still covered crotch. 

Duo stirred slightly, his sweet breath whispering across his face. His tender lips were mere inches away. Heero’s gaze rested there for a while, imagining the feel of them. Dipping his head, he claimed that tempting mouth in a kiss. His tongue slowly savored the sweetness, testing. Duo reflexively pulled his tongue back from the contact, body stiffening. Heero pursued relentlessly, hand going to the back of his head. A tiny muted noise escaped Duo’s throat and Heero thought he would die with longing. His other hand began to bunch up the material of the gown, baring more of his firm thighs. When the cloth became too much of a hindrance, Heero laid him back on the bed. Duo stirred restlessly, plucking at the almost confining coverlets. 

"Duo..." he mumbled against the slightly bruised lips just below his. Wondering at himself, he fanned his hands across Duo’s chest, fingers tingling with the heat coming off his body. Heero skimmed his hands over his body from the top of his head to the toes of his dainty feet, feeling the warmth he gave off. It was so damned nuts! Why was he acting this way of a sudden? WHY wasn't he just taking him?! 

Duo tossed his head suddenly and began to struggle up onto his elbows, tiny face twisting up in confusion, "What’s going on?" he asked in a slurred, tired voice. Sleepily blinking his plum colored eyes open, it took him a few moments to fully grasp why Heero was kneeling between his thighs. When he did, he almost had a panic attack, "No! Leggo of me!" Heero, grabbed hold of his waist and pressed him down into the bed, securing both his wrists with his other hand. Channeling into the collar again, Heero drained more energy until Duo was almost unconscious. Moaning softly, Duo settled back on the bed. 

Scowling down at the boy, he released his hands. The demon in him was stirring, becoming impatient. Here he had a beautiful human in front of him and all he could think about was how the little one would feel if he were taken against his will. 

He snorted. What else were humans good for but to serve kitsune needs? He should be grateful he was taking an active interest in him. He could have his chained to the bed or hanging from the wall like an ornament. Eyes glinting, he looked him over again. He'd never really gotten a good look at him in that tub. He hadn't had time. Grabbing hold of the gown, he tore it down the middle, shredding it easily with his claws. Warm chestnut and and honey gold, Duo lay there, stirring softly, the firelight making his skin glow. His lips were rosy red from his first kisses, his cheeks flushed. Heero eased himself down on top of him, closing his eyes in bliss, just cuddling him. 

Lowering his head, he lapped at a dusky pink nipple. Softening his claws back into digits, he cupped the boy’s hips and lifted them to grind lightly into his own, kneading the flesh of his firm rear as he laved his throat and shoulders with his tongue. Duo cooed softly, starting to come awake again and fidgeted beneath him. 

Feeling a strange pang, was this what they called conscience?, Heero slid a hand down Duo’s belly, teasing his hardening cock. His fingers grew damp as he fondled him, thumb rubbing over the sensitive head, teasing the tiny slit that wept pearly fluid. Fire raced along his veins urging him to make himself one with him. The demon in him demanded it. Whatever a conscience was, and he sincerely hoped he wasn't being afflicted, he couldn't do anything with him unless he woke. Touching the stone in the collar again, Heero fed some of the collected energy back into the little body. Not too much, but enough for him to be awake and aware. 

Duo slowly opened his eyes. The larger part of the pain he’d felt had fled, leaving him feeling warm and soft inside. As he came more to himself, he realized what was happening and gasped in surprise. The predatory look in Heero’s eyes frightened him and he felt vulnerable in his position, Heero’s large hand cupping his rear and pressing him close. Golden eyes glowed at him in the dark, hard and determined. Duo shivered at their cold intensity. He lifted his hand to push him away, only to have Heero grasp his wrist, fingers strong as iron, and push it down to his side. 

Heero’s hair fell around their faces like a black curtain. His eyes became more gentle, a light of warmth kindling within. The harsh lines of his face softened and his mouth relaxed. He stared at him almost anxiously, his expression open and full of need. Impulsively, Duo lifted his free hand and allowed himself to brush the bangs out of his strange eyes. More confidently, his fingers lightly traced his cheeks, smoothing over the scowl lines. Thumb brushing across his eyebrows, he turned his wrist and traced the bridge of his fine, delicate nose. A laugh rumbled deep inside Heero’s chest and Duo smiled up at him shyly. He was so beautiful. 

~Why do I feel so...I don't know. As if being with him were so...right?~ he asked himself. ~Even when I'm angry, there's something about him that maybe... I think I could reach if I just...~ The thought made his frown. 

Heero’s stare turned inquisitive. He didn't respond, sorting out his feelings. Heero smiled at him again and lowered his lips to his. The rush of pleasure was startling and threatened to wash Duo under in a wave of... lust? A tiny noise of protest escaped his throat and he shook his head, utterly flustered. He didn’t like men like that... did he? 

* * *

It was nothing Duo had  ever experienced before, these feelings. He stroked Heero’s arm where it rested beside his head keeping the kitsune’s larger body from crushing him. His fingers traced the powerful muscle under the soft cloth of his jacket. Heero’s hips began grinding into his in small circles. Involuntarily, Duo arched his back, gasping aloud. Flopping back down, he blinked, shocked. ~Whoa! What was THAT?!~ Duo bit his lip and closed his eyes as Heero leaned back and gripped his hips with both hands. Duo could feel Heero’s hot erection grinding into his bottom thorough the rough fabric of his pants. Such strong hands, easily lifting and holding him close.  Closing his eyes, Heero began humping his small love urgently, enjoying to the hilt his plaintive little gasps and sobs, loving the power he felt, fondling his helpless little angel. Duo reached for his hands, clasping them, helping with the rhythm. Arching his back so that his balance shifted to press his shoulders to the sheets, he tightened his legs around the youko’s waist and rolled his hips against the large bulge in Heero’s pants. 

"Duo..." Heero moaned into his mouth, blowing his warm breath across his neck and chest. 

The sultry vibrations of his growl ran through Duo’s whole body and he giggled as it tickled his belly. His mouth became more demanding, the feel of Duo naked and willing body writhing beneath his was sending him to new heights of lust. 

Duo, for his part, was trying to return the almost punishing kisses, the animal savagery  enough to bruise. How could he have known it would feel this good? He had pictured it and dreamed about it, but the reality was far from the sweet gentle images his innocent mind had conjured up. It was like fire, coursing along his veins, rendering him senseless and at the same time, more aware of everything around him. 

One of Heero’s hands left his hip and slid over to grasp his plump erection firmly. Duo screamed silently, shaking his head back and forth on the covers. Heero’s hand moved in a steady counter to his dry thrusts. Settling Duo down, he pushed his legs wide apart, fingers dancing across his thighs. 

Reaching over on his nightstand, he picked up a small jar and releasing Duo completely, he pulled out the cork. A sable eyebrow rose almost to his hairline when Duo snarled and tried to re-capture his hand. Chuckling contentedly, he straddled one of Duo’s legs, pinning the boy to the bed and shoved his other leg aside, leaving him completely spread. A hot flush of embarrassment colored Duo’s face and he tried to scramble up again. Heero grasped Duo’s erection almost roughly and laughed again when Duo yelped and involuntarily bucked his hips. Dipping his fingers in the jar of white cream, he wiggled his moist fingers in front of Duo’s face. 

"Heero?" Duo gasped, clasping the youko’s hand where it gripped his arousal. He was completely unable to decide whether he wanted to stop, Oh Gods!, if he WANTED to stop that incredible sensation or save himself from the hunger he read in his eyes. 

"Shhhhhh..." Heero replied, still making that sexy chortling sound in his chest. Duo opened his mouth again, but was distracted by Heero’s bushy tail trailing over his chest. The tip danced across his collarbone, the baby soft hairs tickling him deliciously. 

He sucked in his breath, "Ooooohhhhh!" Vaguely he felt Heero’s fingers lightly massaging his balls, rubbing against his perineum. One coated finger slid between the cheeks of his ass, stroking his hidden entrance. Leaning back, Duo moaned, supporting his weight on the heels of his hands. The finger pressed for entrance, moving in slow circles. Sweat broke out over Duo’s brow and he began shaking his head, trembling. "I can’t, I can’t! Please, Heero, I-" 

Heero sank his finger inside his small lover up to the second knuckle. Duo yelped at the sudden discomfort, unable to dislodge the intruding digit. Easing his tight hold on Duo’s erection, he listened avidly to his tiny whimpers and protests, dragging his fingers lightly over the swollen flesh. 

"So sexy," He purred, bending slightly to lap at the boy’s lips. He moved his finger around inside Duo’s tight passage, "So tight," Sharp teeth nipped at Duo’s ear just as Heero located his prostate with the tip of his finger. "So warm," Heero smirked evilly and began to slide his finger in and out, taking extra care to press and massage that spongy bump each time he thrust his long finger in. 

Duo was unable to sit still, squirming under Heero’s powerful body, hands shoving at his broad shoulders. It took almost all of his concentration just to remember to breathe. "Oh Gods, Heero! That feels... I don’t... goodgoodgoodgood..." 

Heero laughed, flinging him onto his back, stretching him gently. Duo spread his legs wider, rocking and thrusting against Heero’s hand, gasping as another finger relentlessly forced itself in his body. "My good little slut," Heero breathed softly. 

"Heero," he whispered, moaning his name over and over again. The sound of his name, without hatred or accusation tumbling from those soft lips made him slump back down on top of his, feeling as if his chest would explode. He wanted more. Needed more. Redoubling his efforts, he roughly stroked and squeezed Duo’s cock, fucking him with his fingers. 

As for Duo, he was flinging his head from side to side, "Gods!" he wailed, his cries of passion growing louder. Pressing the heel of his hand to his mouth, he felt suddenly overcome as the feelings inside of him built. He knew that something wasn't quite right, but he didn't care anymore so long as he didn't stop! Something warm glowed just out of his reach, something fierce and burning and bright. Like a flame. As his orgasm drew near, so closer came that perfect luminescence. A sob welled up in his throat as he longed to touch it. Be one with it. What--? 

Heero pressed his face into his line of sight, obscuring the vision. Duo blinked in confusion. The light, the glow, it was there, in Heero’s eyes. Violet eyes glazed over, his body tensing, "Heero?" he gasped, "I...I can't..." 

"Shhh," he said, "Come for me." Heero bent his elbow, lowering his weight gently on top of him, locking Duo in place as the first orgasmic contractions rippled through his body. Screaming at the top of his voice, Duo released his seed all over Heero’s hand, his come splattering over his shirt and on his own naked chest. Heero continued to stroke him from the inside. Breathy, passionate whispers on his lips, he rode the wave of his first orgasm. Heero stared at him in awe, it was such a sexy sight. Duo convulsed, his eyes sliding closed as he caught his breath. A thin line of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. 

"Heero.... please..." he whispered. Heero smiled, he sounded so sweet and perfect! One thing Duo was sure of now was that he didn't want it to stop, ever. "I need... need..." his hands made clenching and unclenching gestures and his body was now shivering with intensity. 

Slowly, Heero licked his fingers clean of Duo’s come, his tongue darting out to catch every salty drop. "Mmmmmm..." he murmured down into Duo’s flushed face. His hands slowly pushed his legs up until they rested on his shoulders and he kissed his way down each one before falling to his center. Duo wailed at the sensation of hot breath on his manhood, delighting in the feel of Heero’s face nuzzling against the downy hair at the juncture of his thighs. When Heero took the head of his penis in his mouth, Duo made a grab for his head to hold him in place. Flinching, Heero pulled away with a pained cry. 

Gulping for breath, bewildered, Duo slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows, slowly struggling back into conscious thought. Heero was clutching at his bloody ear, having forgotten his injuries in the heat of the moment. Duo stared at him, not comprehending for all of a few more seconds. Then he stiffened and sat bolt upright hand flying to his mouth. HOW could he have forgotten? One look down at himself and he felt tears of shame burning behind his eyes. He’d...He'd... But he’d *let* him... Trembling fingers touched the collar at his neck. How could he have been so stupid? He'd almost let him.... 

"Kisama..." he mumbled. Gripping bundles of sheets in his hands, he wrapped them around his body. Self loathing made his voice drip with hatred, "Bastard! How the fuck dare you!?" 

"How dare *I*?" Heero asked in shock, anger flaring. 

"How dare you touch me!" he yelled, voice picking up volume with every word, "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT!" 

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Heero shot back. He flinched and touched his head. "You *hit* me." He grumbled in disbelief. He fingered the growing lump on his head and grimaced. His fingers came away bloody. 

"You deserved it," Duo panted, snarling. "What did you think, raping me would make up for a knot on the head?!" 

Heero regarded him in surprise. "Raping you?" he laughed harshly. The ugly sound rocked Duo back as if he’d been hit physically. "I wouldn't call what we were doing rape." Duo’s face suddenly drained of color and he looked ready to faint. Heero scowled at his, shoving away the disturbing feelings of regret and shock at his own words, "I treat you with nothing but kindness and you're telling me I deserved to be bashed senseless with a wooden club?" he shouted. He abruptly stood up in alarm, eyes wide. Golden eyes regarded Duo with cold suspicion, "I don't have any clubs!" 

Duo grimaced as the enraged kitsune stalked out of his line of sight. The wretched curtains draped over the top of the bed obscured his vision. Right now, being drowned in the fluffy layers felt suffocating and painful. He felt as if someone had beat him with hot nettles. His skin burned painfully. This, however, was preferable to the wrenching agony of a few moments before. Or the... lu...lust of a little while after, so he sat there disconsolately, noting that his clothing was in shreds on the floor. 

"Animal," he mouthed, not daring to even breathe the word. 

Heero’s cry of rage made him flinch. There was a loud crash. He decided that apologizing, however distasteful, might be prudent, "Um...Sorry!" he yelled. Clenching his teeth, he scrambled up despite the pain. So what if he’d broken the leg off a chair? His freedom was at stake here! Her eyes flew upwards, "Oh SHIT..." 

Now Heero was coming *right for him*, offending chair in hand. His eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. That chair was *heavy* and he lifted it as if it were a toy model! Duo’s attempt to dive to the side was thwarted when Heero dropped the chair and easily leaped over the bed landing in front of him. 

Snatching Duo up, Heero took him by the shoulders and shook him until his teeth rattled.      "That was a family heirloom!" he bellowed, "Do you know how old that chair was? I could buy and sell you a hundred times and still not have made up for the loss!" 

Duo screamed and clutched at Heero’s shoulders to support himself. Gods above! He was like an infant in the youko’s hands. If he didn't him calm down, Heero could end up KILLING him, "Stop!" he yelled, kicking at Heero’s legs. He forgot himself and kicked him with his right foot. It had been feeling so much better that the sprain quite slipped his mind. His shouts changed in tone from fright to torment. Immediately Heero calmed down and flung Duo back down on the bed. 

Duo grabbed at his ankle and cradled it gently. Completely overcome and frustrated, Duo opened his mouth and howled with rage. He didn't know when it happened, but soon he was sobbing and blubbering. Shame turned his face crimson, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. "Fuck you! Motherfucking son of a goddamned BITCH!" 

Still crying, he tried to push Heero’s hands away. He'd been moving about the bed quietly, grumbling to himself. Through the haze of tears he couldn't see what he'd been doing, but when Heero took his wrist away from his face and snapped a silver cuff over it, he flinched away only to discover that he was bound. 

Shock cut off his misery and he stared for a few seconds. At the metal link. Then he lost it again. Heero had obviously anticipated this, because he threw himself over his flailing body and forced his other arm above his head to fasten another cuff on his small wrist. 

"Get off me!" Duo tried to knee him in the crotch, but Heero evaded his attempts and slipped off the bed. "Pig fucker!" 

Heero’s full armed slap made his head ring. Duo lay there, eyes almost crossing from the blow. When his vision cleared, Heero was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at him. His eyes shone in the light from the fire, unreadable. Duo protectively hunched in on himself, valiantly ignoring his pain so that he could focus on him. 

"Why do you do this?" he whispered quietly. Heero’s ears twitched forward to catch his almost inaudible question and he flinched again.  The oddest feeling swept over Duo then, making his face heat up and his eyes drop. Anger burned inside of him. How could he feel guilty for  smashing him in the head? He'd chained him...had him chained now! Like an animal. Worse than an animal. He was a sentient, thinking person! Then he'd tried to *rape* him... 

The facts of that matter pissed him off even more. *Had* it been rape? Had Heero used some kind of mind control? Or was he so twisted inside that he’d willingly lie down and spread his legs to... 

He screamed inwardly, shaking his head at him. His puzzled look sent him over the line of anger to rage. His lips peeled back in a snarl, "Asshole!" he shouted, "No words are bad enough for what you are! You guys are rich, so why do you keep people here and do such horrible things to them...us... *me*?" 

"I've treated you with nothing but respect and care since I brought you here." Heero growled. 

"Ha!" he barked, "Is this what your people call respect and care?!" he rattled his chains. 

"I could have just taken you if I wanted." he loomed over his suddenly, his hand gripping Duo’s uninjured leg and pulling it out toward him. His other hand slid up and down his inner thigh despite his protests. "I could have buried myself deep inside you and ridden you long and hard until I'd had my fill of your lovely body," Duo was pressing his hands to his ears, yanking at his leg. Heero reached forward, snatching his hands away, "I could have had you any way I wanted to. But I didn't. I still could." he frowned menacingly, "I should." 

Duo stared up at him, once again frightened at the ugly snarl in his voice. 

"Don't you have the slightest feeling?" his eyes were wet and spilled over with fresh tears. "All you do is stare at me with those cold eyes and say such horrible things." He moved the fingers of one hand and touched his cheek. Heero paused. Strangest feeling... Inside him. It almost physically hurt him to see the livid red bruise his hand had left across the boy’s face. Duo was staring at him, "Don't you know anything about *feeling* you cold monst...jerk." he flinched at his near slip and hunched his shoulders. 

Guilt! That was the emotion he was feeling. A slight shudder ran through him to think that he might have actually shook Duo to death if he hadn't managed the barest hold on control. He'd killed before. Kitsune as well as humans and elves. ~Kitsune, of course being of more consequence than mere human or elves!~ he amended forcefully. 

His eyes were down, staring at the silver links connecting his wrists to the bed posts. He'd shown him more care, he was sure than any of his kind had ever offered a mere mortal. What did Duo want? He scowled. ~If I just fuck him and get it over with, all the stupid questions and sensations his presence caused would go away.~ Heero decided, ~He just seems to be so innocent... even if he has a mouth like a drunk sailor.~  Heero sighed inwardly. ~If I take him, make him mine, I will know him down to the core of his being and drink of the brightness in his soul.~ That's what attracted him. That someone so small could have such light an vibrance inside him. HOW had he escaped detection during the Searches? It defied all reason. 

One thing was for sure. Once he had him then all the distractions would go away. He'd prefer Duo’s hands free, but if he was going to be wild, then chained he would remain. Heero reached out toward him. Duo twisted away from him, huddling near the head of the bed. Without thinking, Heero brought his hand up to strike him again for insolence. He flinched and lifted his hands to fend off the blow, chains rattling. Real fear shone in his eyes. Heero was defeated again as he took in his little one’s tousled hair, bruised lips, the reddish marks on his tender skin... Was he the monster Duo named him? 

Filled with confusion, Heero wrenched himself off the bed and turned to walk towards the fire. He stood there for a long time staring at the flames. 

What did it take? 

Duo peeked over his arms and when he saw where Heero was, lowered them cautiously. The youko’s back was tense and his shoulders hunched. He looked nothing but extremely angry. "Tell me, please." he whispered again. 

"Tell you what?" Heero snarled. 

"Why you do this. Why I'm here." 

"This is the way." Heero turned to face him, face obscured by shadow. "We don’t get much out of your people. Entertainment, I suppose. Gladiators. Public executions.” 

"Public--?" Duo whispered. 

Heero’s eyes glinted with unholy glee, “They take boys like you, strap your arms above your head and make you scream. The louder the screams, the more coins the crowd throws you see." His eyes were glowing as he was stepping closer. Duo’s eyes grew wide as saucers and he got into a more defensive position on his knees. "Mostly, they throw pretty boys like you into the barracks for the guard's pleasure." Duo’s lips pulled back from his teeth furiously and Heero hid a smile. At least he wasn’t acting like a beaten puppy anymore. "You all die too easily for you to remain here very long." 

"Why not let us go?" he demanded. 

Heero laughed. "Not that they would do very much, but the Intergalactic Council would object if they knew what went on here. All involved parties are exterminated." 

Duo stared at him in silence a few moments, a nasty suspicion forming, "Involved parties?" 

"Anyone who knows that someone is coming here. No legal trouble that way." He shrugged. He frowned when Duo failed to respond. 

"Duo." he said flatly, getting angry again. 

"Heero, is my family dead?" All the emotion had gone out of his voice and the music in his tone had gone flat. The fire shone off his eyes strangely and the light behind them had dimmed. 

Heero flicked his tail, "Yes." 

"Yes?" Duo repeated dumbly. 

"You’ve been here three months." Heero said uncaringly, "It doesn’t take that long to kill a few humans." 

"Please, Heero," Duo whispered softly, bangs obscuring his eyes, "Could you find out for me...? For certain..?" 

"No." 

"Please?" Duo’s voice almost broke. "PLEASE?" 

"Why should I?" Heero demanded, "You should forget your past. You’re never going back there. Even if by some small miracle they are alive, you’ll never lay eyes on them again." 

Duo flushed and turned his head away. "I’ll do anything you want from now on, I swear. I just...need to know." 

Heero crossed the room and took Duo’s chin in his fingers. Duo’s eyes were wide and pleading. Holding his face firmly, Heero slapped him, not very hard, but enough to make Duo gasp. "You’ve lied to me in the past and you’re lying now." 

"NO!" Duo cried, shaking his head frantically. Heero’s face hardened, "Okay, I know I may have lied to you before, but I’ll never say another false word to you again!" Heero backhanded him across the other cheek and this time Duo sprawled across the covers. Pain exploded in his head and he moaned softly. "I’ll never lie to you again..." he whimpered, face in the sheets. 

"No," Heero murmured, almost to himself, "You won’t." The blows didn’t come hard, Heero kept his hands open and not fisted, but they rained down on Duo’s small body despite his feeble attempts to break free. "You will never lie to me again." He concentrated on Duo’s flanks, leaving the print of his hand on his bottom and back. "Not by an inch, not by a hair." 

He punctuated his words with a particularly loud slap across Duo’s face that made his head spin. "You will always tell me the whole and complete truth," Duo yelped and fought as he was pinned down for a series of hard spanks across his ass and upper thighs. "Without question, without delay." 

Heero picked Duo up, studying his reddened and tear streaked face. "YOU. ARE. MINE." He shook him hard a few times and forced Duo to look in his eyes, "Do you understand me?" 

Duo nodded quickly, still sobbing, his whole body aching. 

"Good," Heero purred, "Because next time I use my belt." He pushed Duo back on the bed and unlocked the silver cuffs, releasing him. "Clean up these rooms. I expect everything to be in order when I get back." the threat in his voice was crystal clear. Duo nodded again. 

Heero turned on his heel and strode for the door. As his hand touched the handle, he looked over his shoulder and smiled ferally. "Have brandy sent up." Then he left. 

* * *

 Duo stared at the closed door for what seemed a long while before he shook himself and began to move. His ankle hurt more than anything else, though he knew he’d be bruised over almost every inch of his body. His heart felt like a lump of iron in his chest, squeezing and constricting. Dead? His whole family dead? 

He couldn’t even get up enough emotion to cry. That felt like a betrayal somehow. He should be storming and raging at the world, howling this unforgivable sin to the heavens. Instead, he pressed the intercom and called for a serving platter with brandy and then quickly moved about the room, cleaning everything and putting things back in their place. He didn’t put on any clothes because the only bit of clothing he had was so torn it had to be tossed out. Everything was in order by the time the chime on the dumbwaiter rang. He reached into the tiny compartment and dragged out the heavy silver settings, placing them on the table as more came up from the kitchens below. Finally, when everything was in readiness for Heero’s return, he stood staring into the dark liquid in the glass bottle, as if he could read his bleak future in it’s dark amber depths. The door opened behind him, but he didn’t move. Too tired emotionally to care. Heero’s presence behind him stirred him enough to pour brandy into a glass. Heero took the offering and pressed it to Duo’s mouth. Automatically swallowing, Duo almost choked, startled. While the brandy was smooth and sweet, it was still alcohol and he’d never had much experience with it. Heero forced him to down the whole glass before setting it aside. 

Scooping Duo up in his arms, Heero carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. As Heero stripped off all his clothes, Duo took absent note of the perfect symmetry and proportion to his large, powerful frame. It was also quite obvious from the size of Heero’s partially hardened cock that he was a little above average compared to a human. And how was he supposed to deal with that? It looked like it was WAY too big to fit inside him. Not that he had a choice. He wondered how much it was going to hurt. 

Leaning over, Heero grabbed the back of his head and forced a slow, deep kiss on the boy, dragging his tongue over the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue to savor the taste of the brandy. Then, lying almost on top of him, he pressed a knee between Duo’s thighs spreading them. Duo jerked a little, trying to hold himself still and not struggle. Heero’s eyes glinted at him in amusement before he draped himself over Duo and went to sleep. 

Duo lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling, listening to Heero’s heartbeat. It was a bit difficult to draw breath with Heero laying on him, but every time he tried to shift the larger man, Heero made sleepy sounds of contentment and ground their hips together in ways that even then, in that situation, made Duo’s body feel warm. The dam broke and Duo found himself silently sobbing into Heero’s shoulder, hand pressed against his lips to stifle his wounded cries. After a while that seemed like an eternity of hopelessness and loss, they day caught up with him and he slid into the oblivion of sleep. 

Heero lifted his head and stared down at Duo’s flushed, miserable face. He spent the entire night, studying his little one, unable to close his eyes or rest. 

* * *

I have learned that beauty has to flourish in the light Wild horses run unbridled or their spirit dies You have given me the courage to be all that I can And I truly do believe you'll come to me When you're ready to land 

          -Butterfly 

by Mariah Carey 

 "Oh, yes...please....please! Trowa! Unnnng..." 

Trowa pushed Quatre’s leg higher in the air, his other hand firmly pressing his other thigh into the soft bed. Pausing a moment to lean down and lick the sweat from his love’s upper lip, he broke out in a wide grin and gently rocked his hips forward, pressing the tip of his penis a tiny bit further inside Quatre’s tight thigh passage. Growling impatiently, Quatre struggled, trying to impale himself on that satisfying thickness. Struggling up onto his elbows, Quatre gave Trowa a truly mind-blowing kiss, his soft pink tongue stroking and tasting every part of  the tall boy’s mouth before drawing away and nibbling on his lips. Sharp white teeth flashed and gently nipped his bottom lip, "No teasing," he breathed softly, nuzzling his face into the soft curtain falling into Trowa’s eyes, "I’m here...fill me, my love..." 

Trowa scattered multitudes of tiny kisses across the bridge of that perfect little nose, over those sea-foam green eyes. He mouthed that little chin and flicked his tongue over the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Then he snapped his hips forward and drove his engorged cock into paradise. Quatre’s head fell back and his breath rushed out of him in a startled huff. 

Not letting up for an instant, Trowa proceeded to pound the little one’s hips into the mattress. Pinned as he was under Trowa’s weight, Quatre welcomed the rough beat of his beloved hips against his thighs. ~Take me, take me, take me! I’m yours! I’ll ALWAYS be yours!~ 

"TROWA!!!" 

"Chisaii-chan!*" Trowa panted. Leaning down, Trowa pressed his full weight down on Quatre’s writhing body, enjoying for a moment, the firm muscles moving under the deceptively delicate skin. Cupping Quatre’s head in his hands, he stared down into his cherubic face, "You’re mine and I am yours, my little one." 

Green eyes met in the first rays of dawn’s light, the silence broken only by the excited breaths the two lovers took, breathing in the essence of each other’s being. Inside though... Oh! Deep inside their souls the light of their love burned like a bonfire, two roaring flames dancing around each other intertwining and separating, flowing together and spinning apart side by side. Quatre tilted his head back and mewed plaintively, bucking his hips. Trowa laughed and bent down to lap and this throat and his cheeks, loving the sheen of moisture on the fair, rosy skin under his tanned fingers. 

Never looking away from each other’s gaze, they began to move again, at first slowly, but then slamming against each other so hard the bed rocked and creaked as if it was breaking apart. Quatre was screaming as Trowa’s cock withdrew almost completely and sank back deep inside his bowels, filling him and then leaving him bereft and empty. Tears came to his eyes, wishing he could remain like this with his lover for all time, riding the hard, demanding thrusts of his bond-mate’s hard, strong body. A particularly hard jerk of Trowa’s hips made Quatre suck in his breath and scratch at Trowa’s back, drawing blood. 

Hissing at the sudden pain, Trowa rolled over onto his back, still encased in Quatre’s tight heat. Making Quatre sit upright, straddling his lap, Trowa bucked upward, rocking and lifting his diminutive angel with each roll of his hips. Quatre’s head was flung back and his mouth was open, loud cries and wails escaping his parted lips. His hands sought Trowa’s and their fingers intertwined, clasping each other desperately. Sitting up, Trowa pushed their clasped hands behind Quatre’s back, rubbing his belly against Quatre’s erection. Howling gratefully, Quatre suddenly stiffened and came so hard that the only sound he could manage was a tiny strangled whimper. Feeling Quatre’s silken insides grasping his hardness tightly, spasming around him, Trowa came with a deep, satisfied moan, shooting his hot load deep inside his loved one. 

Withdrawing from Quatre’s shuddering body, he gently laid the little blonde back on the bed and began happily lapping at the sweet-salty come that his little one had ejaculated all over their chests. His mouth closed over the head of Quatre’s penis and gave a hard suck. Quatre reached down at batted at his head, pushing him off. 

"You’re trying to kill me, I know you are!" he growled playfully. 

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Trowa reached down between Quatre’s spread legs and pressed his hand to Quatre’s bottom, grinding his fingers against his well used love-hole. Slipping two fingers inside, he smiled when Quatre sucked in a quick breath and groaned. Everything about sex with his little on excited him. The sounds, the smells, the erotic images of his beloved Quatre in various states of arousal... he lived for it. "I thought you said you loved my sex drive." he purred, winking his one visible forest green eye. 

Quatre smoothed Trowa’s hair out of his face. "You could make even a Kitsune beg for a breather." 

"Hey," Trowa winked knowingly. "If you had just let me jump you an hour ago, we’d have been done by now." 

"There’s this thing called sleep, baby," Quatre retorted, "Ever heard of it?" Sliding down out of the bed, Quatre flicked his golden tail at Trowa flirtatiously and pranced into the next room in the nude, totally unconcerned about his state of undress. 

"Keep that up chisaii-chan and I’ll have you bent over the rim of the bathtub." 

"Do NOT call me chisaii!" Quatre’s head poked around the corner and glared at him. He turned and flounced out again, "Cheeky ningen!*" 

Trowa laughed richly and stretched full length on the bed. Turning his head, he glanced out the window, his thoughts reluctantly turning to more serious matters. He’d been absolutely terrified when the people at the Palace had started the ‘spring cleaning’ early, killing off all the human slaves living within. After tense hours of worrying and nearly sobbing in frustration, just wanting to dash in and kill anyone getting within a STEP of his brother, he’d almost collapsed when Quatre gave him the news. 

Duo was still alive. His file said that he had not been terminated with the rest, however, his file hadn’t been stamped with the three year mark. It was highly likely that he was some lurch’s plaything, at some kitsune’s mercy until he became too much of a bother. Then he’d be executed. 

Trowa’s hands tightened into fists, and he sat up, pounding them on his thighs. He HAD to get his brother out of there! Duo was too good a person to be in a hell hole like the Palace. He’d heard too many horror stories, seen too many victims of the cruelty of the Kitsune. 

Trowa, Relena, Dorothy and Wufei had all been out in the field during the attack to their home on Earth. Their foster father had sent them out to the field to gather up any remaining farm equipment so it could be given away. The family had finally gotten back on it’s feet financially and were moving back into a ship that would orbit the Earth. They were giving the farmhouse to a needy family. The family had been settling their things in the very moment of the attack. 

Their foster father had remained behind in the sitting room, waiting for their return. He’d been begging the Kitsune to release his adopted son, but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears, even when he’d offered all his money. Even after he’d demanded to serve the time himself. The whole family was heartsick over Duo’s disappearance. It was agreed that ANYTHING was worth sacrificing to have him back. 

Then the ships had come. 

In a terrifying show of fire and light, the tiny village had been burned to the ground, people massacred and corpses left to bloat in the open air. Their father and the needy family had been brutally hacked to pieces. The entire house blasted with laser fire. Trowa had raced home, barely hearing the others come charging behind him. They got there too late. 

* * *

*flashback*

 "Father! FATHER!" Trowa  raced over to the heap of corpses piled in the ruined room, sunlight pouring through the blackened holes in the ceiling. A familiar ring shone from a severed hand in the pile. Staring in wide eyed fascination at the sparkling sapphire, Trowa ran to a corner and was noisily sick. 

"Oh...gods....above!" Dorothy’s voice was a strained whisper behind him. Trowa  swallowed back his bile and rushed over to her, trying to herd her away. Dorothy shrugged him off and fell to her knees in front of the pile, staring at it in silence. Then she started screaming, tearing at her long white-blonde hair, clawing at her arms and her face. Trowa grabbed her by the arms and shook her, finally slapping her across the face to snap her out of the personal hell she was in. 

Dorothy’s ice blue eyes cleared and snapped up to meet his with a look totally alien to her sweet, gentle nature. He saw rivers of blood in her steady gaze, a hardness to her mouth and a tension in her body that hadn’t been there before. "Who did this?" she demanded softly, "WHY!?" she shrieked. 

"Because they enjoy it." A soft voice said behind them. Both whirled around to see a small young man standing in the ruined doorway. Correction. A small young man with fox ears and a long, glistening blonde tail. A Kitsune. Trowa shoved Dorothy behind him as the youko entered the room, his pure white clothes untouched by the soot and ash that seemed to blacken Trowa’s hands and his heart. 

"They enjoy the killing and the destruction of those too weak to defend themselves." 

"Why did they come HERE?" Trowa asked, trying to ignore the fact that Dorothy was on her knees behind him, tunneling into the heap of carrion. There was no need to ask who, Trowa knew. 

"They came here because of the incident that occurred when your father’s trade ship crashed into the Beloved Mother’s personal ship."  Wide blue eyes regarded him with deep regret. "My people rushed here as soon as we could, but our home is, out of necessity, very out of the way to hide us from our... brethren." the blonde spit the word out like a curse. "We try very hard to save everyone we can, but our hands are full right now with the crisis going on at Elven Home." 

"Elven Home?" Trowa repeated dumbly. Quatre nodded. Now they were close enough to touch, this sea-green eyed angel and the emerald eyed human. 

"The Blood are committing genocide." Quatre stated grimly, "Perhaps, after we’ve gotten you settled, you can help us." he paused, "If you’ll come with me. You should. Your brother and sister have agreed already and I KNOW that some scout ships are in the area looking for survivors." 

"Why should we come with you?" Dorothy asked behind him. Trowa blinked at her, unable to see her face, but disturbed by her soulless tone. 

"Because if you do not come, you will die. We don’t have much time." Quatre insisted, "And with MY help, we can try and save your brother Duo before it’s too late." 

"DUO?!" Both siblings shouted together. Quatre nodded. 

"He’s being held at the Palace. They are getting ready to perform the spring cleaning." 

"What is that?" Dorothy asked, standing up. 

"Humans in the palace are on a three year schedule. Every spring anyone who hits the three year mark is destroyed. However, with the discovery of Elven Home, ALL the humans are being killed in about a month or two to make room for the new mix of humans and elves that will serve there. We MUST get him BEFORE then!" 

Trowa looked at the remains of his home and frowned. To save Duo! "How do we know we can trust you?" Dorothy asked simply. 

Quatre shrugged, flicking his tail, "You don’t, but I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to help you find your brother and settle into a new life." 

Dorothy eyed the tiny Kitsune standing before him and sneered. "I thought all Kitsune were tall with golden eyes." Trowa could have strangled her. This was NOT the time to make an enemy of the little blonde. If the blonde wasn’t an enemy already. If this whole thing wasn’t a big lie. 

Quatre flushed with anger, hands fisting at his sides. Suddenly he deflated and gave a tiny, but honest grin. "I’m a sport." he shrugged, "No one knows HOW I came about being. It’s caused me a lot of trouble in life. I suppose that’s why I ended up an outcast. I try to make some kind of difference on the OUTSIDE because they won’t let me on the inside. Not that I want to be there." he frowned down at a tiny scar at the base of his throat. "It still hurts though. The rejection." 

Trowa suddenly felt a kinship to the little Kitsune. Striding over, he took a small, pale hand and squeezed it. "If we stay here, we are dead and we have nothing here left to live for. I just want time to bury our--" 

"Iya!" Quatre barked, "No one can be buried or they will know that someone still lives as witnesses to their crime," he gestured at the bodies, "We are too close to the Palace to spark a full fledged search! I’ve got people to take care of and I will not lead danger back to our home. You come with me now and leave everything behind." His wide eyes pleaded, squeezed Trowa’s fingers gently. "Please come? There is no more TIME!" 

Dorothy walked past, out into the hall, "I will come. I want revenge for my family. For this village. Everyone." her voice was lost and small for a moment, but she looked down at the sapphire ring in her hand and clenched it tightly. 

"I will come," Trowa echoed her, "I have to find my brother and maybe I can keep this from happening to other people out there." 

Quatre nodded happily, his smile relieved. Drawing Trowa out of the room, he followed Dorothy down the hall and guided them both to a glowing blue light. Relena and Wufei waited there, both rushing forward to hug their adopted siblings, tears rolling down their dirty cheeks. Quatre waved them into the light. Wufei shook his head and strode forward, holding Relena’s hand comfortingly and they both vanished. Dorothy slowly walked into the brightness and was gone. Trowa stood there, still holding Quatre’s hand. 

"Stay with me, Trowa?" Quatre had asked, smiling soothingly. Trowa followed him into the light. 

 ~Verily, I come to you, my bright star... Quatre.... I’m coming Duo!~ 

(end flashback)  

* * *

Trowa stared at the lavish rooms, wondering how his brother was faring. If he was being mistreated or abused. Smoothing out the sheets absently with his fingers, he looked down at Quatre’s little shoes by the side of the bed. 

Small though he was, Quatre was well over three hundred years old. And he had a... FOLLOWING. The few friends he’d admitted to having were more like a society. A small civilization tucked away from the violence of war and the conflicts of Man. 

And Quatre, little Quatre was like their savior, revered and protected. Trowa chuckled ruefully when he remembered the horrified anger they’d been greeted with when Quatre had shown up with the four of them on his tiny ship. He’d been berated up and down by a huge, hulking Kitsune named Rashid, who had been furious that the tiny leader had gone off on his own. Quatre bore the whole thing with a serious grace, admitting to his misdeed and promising to be more considerate of his own life in the future. Then he had turned to Trowa and said quite clearly. 

"I felt you, in the heartbeat of the universe, your name was written in the stars. Trowa, you are my match. My mate... I came for you! Will you stay with me?" 

Without giving Trowa a chance to answer, cheeks heating, Quatre had walked off leaving Trowa and Rashid stunned behind him. People crowded around Quatre on all sides as he strode down the hall, demanding his attention for matters of state or appointments or whatever. Rashid and Trowa had looked at each other then, mouths still hanging open. 

After a moment, Rashid scowled and pinned Trowa with a glare. "Well then, I suppose you’ll have to be trained as a bodyguard with extensive focus on self defense. It’s no use arguing with Master Quatre once he’s got his mind set so I’d better see to it that you live to keep him whole." he’d said cryptically. 

Trowa sighed and flopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Dorothy in the time they had spent here was like a fighting demon, her focus alarmingly fixed on battle and killing and revenge. Relena refused weapons, instead burying herself in books and research. Her efforts were towards creating a code of laws and a judicial system for the Dawning community. 

People who had grievances would often come to Quatre, asking him to settle their disputes. Quatre was so busy however, that it ran him ragged trying to keep up with the demand. People actually listened to her well put together arguments and she started taking care of the minor issues that came up with the people to draw some of the burden from Quatre’s shoulders. 

Wufei had also insisted on battle training, but he focused more on strategy, sitting back and looking at the whole picture. He gathered information extensively, sometimes relying on Relena’s talents as a researcher, Trowa handiness as a spy and Dorothy’s new role as an enforcer. Bringing together all the pieces of the puzzle they collected, he was able to see the larger picture and could almost anticipate what the Blood’s next move was on the battlefield. He worked closely with Quatre, supporting the young leader with his findings, making things easier for him yet again. 

All of them together were a devastating team. Even Rashid had stopped grumbling about Quatre’s unplanned trip to Earth. More people than ever were lead to New Eden because of the four new additions to their team. 

Quatre had secretly complained to Trowa that Eden was a cliched name, but the people latched onto it with a desperate kind of hope. It terrified Quatre that the original Eden had been snatched from the grasp of Adam and Eve. It was not a namesake he appreciated. Rather, he liked the name Desert’s Dawning. Desert of course, because they were on a planet with very little rainfall, but Dawning for they new hope he saw with every sunrise. 

Trowa thought it poetic and flowery, but really was hard pressed to deny his little star anything. So he and his siblings referred to their world as Dawning and it seemed to be catching on. 

As for him, himself, Trowa only lived to keep Quatre safe and he did it with such a single-minded savagery that the minor assassination efforts of a few people dissatisfied with their isolation on Desert Dawning had slacked off dramatically. 

If only they could find Duo and get him back, their family would be complete. Trowa longed for that day with desperation. He just wanted everything back! He’d lost too much in his life. His original parents, his foster father, and he still hadn’t managed to retrieve little brother. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 

Cold droplets of water dripped onto his chest and he yelped as a cold spray splashed into his face. Quatre stopped shaking his wet head, fresh from his shower and beamed down at him. 

"Stay with me Trowa?" he asked merrily, "Forever?" 

"I swear it," Trowa kissed his tiny fingers and grinned back. 

* * *

 "Mmmm...warm...s’nice..." Duo cuddled closer to the heat generating next to him. Oooooh! It felt so good! It had been so long since he’d been warm. He didn’t want to open his eyes. It was as if he were in a cocoon, safe and protected. He pressed his face closer into his pillow, nuzzling it with his nose, trying to recall where he’d smelled that strange scent before. Spice and musk and something else he just couldn’t identify. Mooshing his face harder into the pillow, he blinked his eyes blearily when his ‘pillow’ started laughing. 

"Gyaaah!" eyes snapping open, he shouted in alarm and flung himself backwards. A large hand caught him about the waist and hauled him back into the nest of blankets before he could fall off the platform the bed stood on and hurt himself. 

"Good morning to you too." A husky voice rumbled above him. 

Duo froze as something silky and soft ran up and down his side. Gods! Where? Oh! Going scarlet to his hair, Duo attempted to curl in on himself. A large hand cupped his face, tilted it upwards and Duo cringed at the fierce glow in Heero’s eyes. 

"Kuso!" Heero snarled down at him. Duo froze, torn between fighting back and not making him any angrier. When Heero released his face and dragged him out of the bed, Duo immediately decided to fight. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let this asshole beat him AGAIN and THIS time he wasn’t chained down and helpless. "I’m going to have to--" 

"Like hell you will..." Leaning down, Duo sank his teeth into the tender skin under Heero’s arm. Heero made the funniest *yipping* sound and dropped him back on the bed. Duo wasted no time putting some distance between them. Taking up a delicate lamp, he flung it at the youko with all his might and fled into the sitting room. The sound of breaking glass was almost completely drowned out by the howl of outrage Heero gave in response. 

Duo grabbed the bottle of brandy on the table and smashed it. Snatching one of the larger broken pieces, he pressed it to his wrist, slashing downwards. His collar shocked him hard enough to make him drop the glass. Trying again, he went for the vein in his neck. Heero burst into the room in time to watch him stumble and fall to the floor. 

"Duo!" he screamed, sprinting across the room. 

Duo staggered drunkenly to his feet and raced toward the door. Fumbling clumsily, he snatched up the chair leg he’d dropped yesterday and whirled around, swinging with all his might. Heero ducked under his swing and tore the heavy wood from his fingers. Duo gasped as Heero brutally knocked him to the floor. The carpets, thick as they were, didn’t even cushion the blow to his head. Head swimming, Duo snarled and latched onto Heero’s hand like a snap turtle. Heero pressed behind his jaw and Duo’s mouth popped open. The resounding slap echoed through the large room. Duo lay there, eyes unfocused, staring at the wall. 

~Now!~ Duo hazily assured himself, ~He’ll kill me now!~ Heero roughly lifted him and his hand rose again. Duo closed his eyes in anticipation of a killing blow. Instead, none too gentle fingers probed at his cheeks, making him wince in pain. 

"Duo no baka! Omae o korasu!" 

~Get it over with then!~ Duo thought savagely. Heero’s arms lifted him gently from the floor and into the bedroom again. Panic made Duo squirm in Heero’s arms earning him a hard shake. ~No! Nononononono! WHY won’t he just kill me? Or does he plan to rape me to death? I want to join my family in death, but not like this!~ Ice settled in his belly and hopeless tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so distraught his didn’t notice when Heero passed the bed and entered the washroom. Heero flicked on the bright lights above the mirror and set him down in a chair. Automatically Duo tried to make a break for it and was slammed back down. Duo winced when his still tender rear protested the injudicious action and he looked up into the mirror across from him to glare at Heero in it. Violet eyes flew wide at the sight of his face. "Gods!" 

Large, dark bruises decorated his cheeks, the left side of his face a bright fiery red from the blow Heero had dealt him in the other room. A hand flew to his cheek in shock and he checked the rest of his body. His upper arms were mottled with hand-shaped prints, his wrists were red. He didn’t have to even LOOK to know that his bottom and thighs were severely bruised. 

He looked up in the mirror again, frowning at the tear streaks on his face. 

Actually, they looked worse than they were. It was an embarrassing fact, but he bruised very easily. The marks hurt, but not all that much. His eyes darted to Heero’s face in the reflection. Heero was staring down at him fury written all over his face. No... wait. He was glaring at the bruises covering Duo’s body. One large hand reached down and Duo flinched when Heero grasped his shoulder. Heero glowered harder at his involuntary reaction and left his side. 

* * *

 Heero was mentally castigating himself. He’d woken up with Duo’s warm, firm body pinned beneath him and had felt a tender swelling in his heart, wanting to just cuddle the little one to pieces. It had been such a wonderful thing, waking up with someone in your arms. Duo had woken up slowly, pressing against him and sighing and making kittenish sounds as he yawned and stretched. To Heero’s wonder and joy, the boy had glomped onto him, his breath tickling Heero’s chest, his face burrowing into his arm to hide from the artificial lights that rose as the waking hours drew near. 

Even Duo’s obvious alarm when he came fully awake hadn’t dampened Heero’s mood. He’d eagerly reached out, capturing that tiny jaw. He wanted to be the first thing those lilac eyes focused on. 

Stomach twisting in self loathing, Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo where he sat before the mirror, still studying his face. He had no IDEA he’d been so rough with the boy. The damage was horrific! Then he’d gone and lost his temper and hit him again, KNOWING how much it would hurt his little Duo. 

Shame and a terrible loneliness made his ears droop on top of his head. His ear was still radiating pain. He’d forgotten to tend to it and now it hurt badly. He’d tend to himself after he took care of Duo. 

Turning around, his arms full of supplies, he drank in Duo’s scent. It was slightly bitter, with fear almost overpowering the sweetness and warmth. Heero couldn’t deny it. He wanted Duo! Wanted to keep him by his side for all time. Nothing in the universe was going to make him give up the brightness that was in Duo’s soul.... but... At the same time, he wanted the boy to stay with him... willingly. That was never going to happen. Duo hated him, thought him a heartless monster and cringed from his touch. He hated him enough to take his own life to escape from him. Not that the youko could blame him. Even so, he could live with that loathing, painful as it was, it was nothing to being alone again. 

* * *

~I wonder what he’s so angry about?~ Duo wondered, ~It doesn’t seem like he’s mad at me anymore. Or....not as mad as he was.~ Heero turned around behind him and Duo was startled by the penitent look that briefly crossed his face. ~He’s...embarrased?~ 

 Heero picked him up and gently set him down in the perpetually hot water of the tub. Duo winced, then smiled ecstatically as the heat slowly drew the pain out of his welts and bruises. ~He WAS embarrased!~ Now he stared at Heero’s still face with a kind of wariness, ~He’s was upset because of the bruises. Well he should be upset!~ He shifted in discomfort. 

Heero picked up a cloth and dipped it in the water. Taking up a handful of some kind of strange foam, he rubbed it into the soft cloth and began washing Duo’s back. Puzzled, Duo allowed this treatment for a while. It actually felt nice to have Heero’s strong hands gently kneading his arms and shoulders and stroking his back like that. Presently though, he turned so that he was on his knees in the soap clouded water, facing Heero. He’d been too upset to notice before, but the dirty water was drained out somewhere below and clean, hot water swirled in from a vent on his left.  The youko watched him curiously, golden eyes inscrutable. 

"Heero?" Duo said softly. He half expected the youko to dunk him under the water for daring to speak his name. "What do you want from me?" Heero didn’t answer, but continued to rub at his shoulders, lathering up his neck. "You tell me that my job is to be your companion." He lifted his neck as Heero cupped water in his palm to rinse the foamy lather away. Sighing, he grabbed Heero’s hand where it started to run the cloth over his chest. Heero blinked and stubbornly kept his eyes on the cloth. Duo took away the cloth and studied Heero’s hand. Sighing explosively he started talking again. "I have nothing in the world left to me. You say my family is dead and gone. You refused me when I asked you to make sure. I suppose, in all, that’s for the best." His eyes glittered, ~Yeah, if any of them ARE alive, I don’t want you to correct the situation.~ 

Instead he said, "I have no rights. I don’t even have the right to die." he clutched Heero’s hand tighter, pressing it to his cheek. "I don’t want to serve you. I don’t want to serve anyone, but I have no choice. That’s been made clear to me. So I want to make a deal with you. Please?" 

Heero’s sudden scrutiny made him blush and lower his eyes, "I will obey you. I will do whatever it is that wish of me. I’ll be your slave and... your whore..." He took a deep breath, clutching Heero’s hand tighter, "ANYTHING you want. But I’m begging you. When you get tired of me, don’t send me back down below with the others. I want to be free." He hurried on quickly, afraid of being interrupted,  "I KNOW that I am not to leave the Palace alive! What I want is the right to die. When you get tired of me, PLEASE, take my life." 

 Heero stared down at Duo in shock. "What?!" 

 Duo let go of his hand and jumped out of the tub, sitting on the edge. Wrapping his arms around Heero’s neck, he pressed his face into his mane, "I don’t want to be sent to the barracks with the soldiers. I don’t want to be anyone else’s playtoy. I don’t want to be thrown to a pack of hungry dogs." He pressed his body against Heero’s, rubbing the youko’s hardening shaft with his thigh. "I know I was meant to die with the others and now only live or die on your mercy." He pressed open mouthed kisses along Heero’s strong jawline, nibbled at his throat with his lips. "I only want you to be the one to screw me," he nipped at the pulse beating at the base of Heero’s throat eliciting a growl from the startled kitsune. Duo pressed a finger to the tiny red gem that glittered just above the red mark he’d made on Heero’s neck. ~What’s this gem for?~ He wondered. 

 "Duo," Heero was watching him with no little alarm, almost as if he was unable to move. 

"You and only you will be my master, will command me, will own me. You and no one else! Take me, use me, fuck me into a goddamned coma," One hand left Heero’s neck and grasped his thick cock in his small hand, "And when you toss me aside, when you do your ‘spring cleaning’..." Duo snarled as he ran his thumb over the slit at the head of Heero’s engorged penis, "Let it be my corpse you toss out in the trash!" 

Stunned, Heero quickly stood up and shoved Duo away. Duo fell back with a startled yell, tumbling back into the hot water. Duo stayed under the water a while... a long while. Thinking that the boy had hit his head, Heero hurriedly reached in only to have Duo shoot up out of the water as if he’d been.... Of course, he’d been shocked for trying to drown himself. 

Watching Duo scramble up out of the tub, Heero shook his head and flicked his tail irritably. Toss him out like he was garbage? When Heero was THROUGH with him? He’d never toss Duo aside and he’d never be tired of him. 

Small hands pressed at his chest, sitting him down on the rim of the tub. Heero allowed himself to be guided to a sitting position. He NEEDED to sit down. A gentle touch on his ear made him hiss in pain. Looking over, he saw Duo standing over him with the cloth in his hands. He was cleaning away the dried blood and washing out the wound. 

A kitsune’s ears were one of the most sensitive parts of their body. A fact Duo proved when he finished cleaning and wrapping his ear in gauze. His other ear twitched as tiny fingers played over the furry surface. They massaged and scratched and fondled his ear until Heero thought he would melt into a happy, contented puddle on the floor. Duo cradled his head to his chest and Heero leaned on the slender human while he was petted and scratched. Pale fingers wove through the roots of his untamed mane to where it ended below his shoulder blades. One hand reached back, stroking the tense muscles in his back and gently patting the base of his tail just above his buttocks. Duo slid down to his knees in front of Heero, taking hold of Heero’s shaft with both hands, pumping slowly. 

About to protest, Heero threw back his head and very gently took a handful of Duo’s short, slightly wavy hair when the boy poked out the tip of his tongue and gathered the dewy wetness glistening at the tip. Duo then proceeded to give him a very wet and satisfying blowjob. It was clear he was inexperienced, but the gentle pressure as Duo tried to swallow his cock, watching his powerful manhood disappearing into that soft, hot mouth.... 

Heero lifted his hips slightly reveling in Duo’s sudden gasp and the muted gagging sound he made. Duo took Heero out of his mouth and rubbed his cock all over his cheeks, making them shiny with a mixture of his saliva and Heero’s precum. 

Flailing both his fists up and down Heero’s shaft, he licked it all over like a lollipop, dipping his head to thoroughly bathe his balls with his tongue. Growling, Heero pulled Duo up onto his lap surprised when he felt Duo’s erection pressing against his. Making Duo straddle his lap, he lifted Duo and ground their hips together. Duo gasped and bucked his hips, wrapping his arms around Heero’s neck for balance. 

Taking Duo’s chin in his fingers, he stroked the bruises on his fair skin. Duo tossed his head and began rolling his hips against him. Heero groaned and held Duo’s waist tightly, one hand stealing down to trace patterns on the rounded globes of his firm bottom. Duo froze for an instant as Heero’s fingers pressed against his anus, circling gently. Then he winced as Heero pressed a dry finger inside him. Suddenly uncertain, he looked up at Heero, with a slightly panicked look in his eyes. 

Driving another finger up into Duo’s suddenly shivering body, Heero nipped at his neck, "Ride it," he said flatly. Duo blushed and obediently rolled his hips in a circle, pressing against Heero’s cock and the long fingers which kept pushing deeper inside him. Hands grasping Heero’s shoulders, he groaned softly, taking pleasure from this strange, new act. As much as it hurt, Duo never wanted it to stop, he wanted Heero’s fingers there inside of him, roughly stroking him from within. Heero’s fingers pressed against his prostate and Duo shouted in surprise, eyes going wide. 

Clutching Duo tightly, Heero rammed their hips together, feeling his balls tighten up in response to Duo’s gasps and moans. Last night he’d had to go without and he’d continue going without for a while until Duo was ready, but damn it was so hard to resist this writhing beauty squirming in his lap. Heero shoved his fingers deep in Duo’s body and grabbed a handful of his hair. His tongue thrust in time to the rhythm oh his hips and as he finally released his seed between their straining bodies, he rammed his tongue as far as he could into Duo’s mouth, savoring Duo’s choked cries. 

Pulling away, Heero smiled in satisfaction down at Duo’s flushed face. Smearing his seed all over Duo’s chest like lotion, he barely gave the boy a chance to catch his breath before he dragged him down onto the marble floor. Opening a drawer beside the tub he took a few things out, smiling. This was, after all, where he came a lot of the time when he chose a human to pleasure him. Firmly turning Duo over onto his belly, he pressed the boy to the floor and held him with a knee in the small of his back. Duo stirred, trying to look back and see what was going on. 

"Heero?" his voice was apprehensive. Heero ignored him, taking out a good sized vibrator and slicking it down with lubricant. It was obvious that Duo was a virgin and Heero had noticed how tight his entrance was. If he ever wanted Duo to enjoy their coupling, he had to get the beautiful boy used to being taken. The vibrator would loosen him up and make him less afraid of the actual act besides giving him pleasure. Pressing the flared head of the vibrator at the head of Duo’s rosy little pucker, he switched it on and laughed when Duo jumped. 

"What are you doing?" Duo asked innocently, "What is that thing? Heero? Hee--ooooh!" Spreading Duo’s cheeks widely, Heero firmly began pushing it past the tight little ring of flesh until the head was fully inside Duo’s sweating, trembling body. 

"Shhh," he murmured when Duo whimpered, "Easy baby, it will feel better soon." 

Duo moaned loudly, trying to crawl away. Tears rolled down his smooth cheeks, "It hurts!" his hands clenched helplessly into fists, beating on the floor, "Heero, please stop, it hurts!" 

"You said anything, little one," Heero reminded him gently, slowly forcing the warmed plastic deeper inside his captive slave. 

 "I changed my mind!" Duo snarled, "Take it oooouuuuu.....!" 

Duo moaned, unable to help himself as the gentle vibrations seemed to reach every part of his body. It still ached, he still felt uncomfortably stretched, but the feel of being filled and stretched so intimately soon had him rubbing his still hard shaft against the floor. Heero continued with the slow torture, gently fucking him with the vibrator disappearing inch by inch between his spread cheeks. Heero changed position, leaving Duo free to move freely. Duo lifted his hips to meet each thrust of the plastic toy, his hands stroking his own erection, teasing the reddened head of his cock. 

"Tell me how this feels, little one," Heero prompted him. He changed the rhythm of his hand, began ramming the thick plastic cock up his ass. Duo had finally managed to take most of it’s quivering length up his ass and was almost screaming when Heero pressed it all the way in and let it buzz against his g-spot. 

"Good god!" Duo wailed, he clawed at the floor, wantonly spreading his legs wider, "Please don’t stop, jam it up my ass, please DON’T STOP!" 

"I don’t plan on stopping sweet little Duo," Heero purred, "You’re going to ride this cock until you can’t walk straight." He pulled Duo up onto his knees, supporting his thrashing body with an arm around his waist. Changing the angle of his thrusts again, he groaned as Duo threw his head back and screamed loud enough that the echoes chased each other in the huge washroom. 

Grabbing at Heero’s neck for balance, Duo lifted himself up and down on the vibrator, sweat slicking his hair to his face and neck, soft, lush lips gaping, eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. 

Duo stiffened suddenly, his pleasured shrieks rising in pitch, before he shuddered and splattered his jizz all over his hand and the floor. Sagging in Heero’s arms, he groaned and sobbed when Heero continued to fuck him in quick almost violent motions. "Nnnnngggg!" 

"My little slut, take the dick, baby....shhhhh" Heero was laughing now as Duo kept sliding down to the floor. Removing the vibrator, he watched as Duo lay there, sweat glistening all over his body, whimpering softly. 

Flipping Duo over onto his back, Heero rammed the vibrator back inside his lover and switched it to a higher setting. Duo flopped like a beached fish, eyes bulging, unable to make a sound. Heero lowered his head and took the overly sensitive head of Duo’s cock into his mouth, rallying Duo into another hard on. Tossing his head from side to side, Duo helplessly thrust his meat past Heero’s lips, bouncing on the plastic dick. Duo’s thoughts were a hopeless jumble. 

 ~Fuck, oh gods, help me, good, lick it, suck it, rape me, take what you want, don’t stop, wanna come, HEERO!~ 

"Tell me how much you like it, sweet little baby. Tell me you want it," Heero’s voice reached him in the mindless pleasure. Reduced to nothing more than a lump of sensation, Duo couldn’t reply, could only sob and gasp and babble insensibly. 

"Uuuuuuuuuuunnnnngggg!" 

 It almost hurt to come, it felt so fucking incredible. Heero drank every drop eagerly, happily slurping, sucking to draw every milky white drop out of the head of his cock. Duo sank down into the blank relief of unconsciousness. 

* * *

 Heero switched off the vibrator and slipped it out of Duo’s ass. He watched Duo’s chest rise and fall for a long time, admiring the sheen of his pale skin. Kneeling down Between Duo’s thighs, he cupped his hips with both hands and slid his tongue in Duo’s rear, nuzzling and sniffing between the cheeks of his bottom. Everything about Duo tasted and smelled wonderful. Duo made a tiny sound in his sleep, shivering on the floor. Reluctantly, Heero stopped tonguing him and licked a wet trail up the front on his body, cuddling him close. Then, picking the limp body up, he went into a tiny alcove in the room. Holding Duo upright he cleansed Duo with the enema hose before coming back out and slipping into the tub. Cleaning them both thoroughly, he dried Duo off with a soft towel and placing him naked on the bed in the next room. 

After cleaning the bathroom and his toys, Heero lovingly massaged the little human, pausing now and then to nuzzle him where he lay sleeping peacefully. He applied ointments and creams to the angry bruises and applied ice to any swelling he could find. 

~He must be in such terrible pain,~ He stood there by the bed for a while, embarrassed. Duo would never come to him of his own accord. He didn’t love him. Heero despaired that h ever would. Listening to Duo beg him for death had hurt him in ways he’d never imagined were possible. 

Steeling his heart, he grimly shook his head. It had taken him all of five minutes in Duo’s company to realize that after seven hundred years of solitude and loneliness that he’d finally found his mate. He wanted to bond Duo. The fact that he was male was not a problem. When Heero was ready, Duo WOULD bear his kits. The problem was that Duo was human. Duo had no energy to exchange with Heero during the bond like a youko would. Heero would be left with an empty hole in his life force while Duo’s was strengthened. If Duo left him or if he died, it would weaken Heero tremendously. He would perish along with his love. 

 No one would ever accept such a bond. If Duo had been a youko, he’d have asked proper permission to perform the ceremony, but he couldn’t do that. The Mother would refuse and probably kill Duo if she found that Heero’s feelings were that strong. Any one of his relatives would happily rend the helpless little human to pieces on just the suspicion. 

If he didn’t... he would have a few short decades with his love and then he would be alone again. Til the end of his days. He almost sighed, tail twitching in irritation, still hesitating to join Duo where he slept on the bed. 

Perhaps... 

If he DID look for the official records of Duo’s family and their deaths, maybe Duo would begin to warm to him a little. It also might make Duo hate him even more. 

Duo was such a strange human. He was cautious, maybe a bit afraid, but not at all intimidated by Heero. He had to be the single boldest, most infuriating lifeform Heero had ever come in contact with. Yet... he longed to hear that soft voice that Duo rarely graced him with except in moments of extreme anger. Duo refused to be dominated. Such a brave, strong spirit. A fine mate... if only he were youko. Bewildered, Heero knelt on the platform the bed rested on and watched Duo sleep. 

* * *

Sitting on my bed  
Or lying wide awake  
There's demons in my head  
And it's more than I can take 

                \--Gotta Get Away From Me  
                        The Offspring 

~God save me from the darkness. Heavenly father protect me from the darkness. My Lord in Heaven deliver me from this darkness! Lord God... please... HELP ME!!!~ 

She rocked back and forth in the gloom of her room, the shutters secured and the drapes blotting out any of the light of the sun. Crouching like an animal, she yearned toward the wide openness outside, the air on her face, the sun in her hair. Yet she was denied. That brightness hurt her eyes, burnt her skin and she only left her room now when the sun set and darkness clothed the world. IT saw to that. 

Trembling fingers clutched at her falls of matted white- blonde hair, tearing strands to curl around her feet and pool in her lap. Blue eyes stared fixedly at the opposite corner of the room. To the gathered darkness sitting there, watching. She could feel its presence in her head like a weight pressing her to the floor. Rational thought fled under it's steady regard, leaving her breathless, babbling prayers in the choking silence. It was the same nightmare from her childhood come to life. Her thoughts whirled endlessly, making her unable to do anything more than whimper like a crazed beast, the fingers scrabbling at her scalp tearing bloody gashes in her skin. 

Pressing the heels of her hands to her ears, she shut out it's raspy breathing, shuddering inside when she heard it begin to move. "God please no, PLEASE no, shelter me from the darkness, protect me from the darkness..." 

Nothing she could do. No matter where she went, it followed, watching her. It's shape was unknown, hidden by the dark mists swirling around it. Occasionally she imagined that she saw a hand, maybe a murky glow. 

It was in her head. 

It was real. 

Dorothy screamed soundlessly in the recesses of her mind. 

***************** 

For time beyond count... 

She had been... 

In the passing of endless centuries Her own name had been lost to time and faded memory. 

Still, She was. 

She always *would* be. 

She had stood as one equal among the gods and shaken the pillars of heaven itself. And in one moment been cast down amongst the darkness. Damned and damned until the universe failed and perished. Misery and torment beyond knowing, dreams haunted by phantasms of violence and despair. Her power was shattered. She had made her children then, with the last of her strength. Of Her own flesh, of Her own blood and of Her spirit and they called her Beloved Mother. Her name was Chanda. They spread like locusts through the universe, conquering and destroying and with each life that shuddered into stillness and crossed into the shadow realm that was Her dominion. She grew. 

She was eternity. 

******************** 

Dorothy huddled in silent misery. Day after day, it came to just study her. She didn't know what it was waiting for. Speaking to it was out of the question. It always backed her into a corner and refused her any rest... During the day that was. 

At night, she would emerge from her prison when her dark visitor faded into nothingness and it's presence left her alone and shivering in the cold of her room. She took out her rage and helplessness on anything she could get her hands on. Demon of Light, they called her. She never allowed herself a moment's respite, driving herself forward, relentlessly hunting, searching. 

For the kitsune. 

As soon as she was able she had fled Desert's Dawning, eager to be away from the object of her all encompassing hate. The entire reason that the waking nightmares had returned was because they had destroyed EVERYTHING. All she had based her world on, her hopes and her dreams and the man she loved as her father. His severed hand cradled in hers, the rubbery, cold fingers pressing against her cheek, stiff and still. She remembered that hand when she was a child, moving through her bangs, caressing away her nightmares and letting her settle into blissful, safe dreams. 

He had meant that much to her, had BEEN that much to her. Her father. Her protector. 

Now she was alone again, helpless and exposed before the predator that stalked her every waking moment. IT WAS ALL THEIR FAULT! What was worse, they still had her brother in that damned `Palace' of theirs. She'd heard enough from the captive kitsune she managed to capture and interrogate. Knew how they had people living in that dark hell they called home. Duo was trapped in that nightmare. There was nothing she could do about that now. No one knew what it was that the kitsune were searching so hard for, but Quatre was absolutely set on finding it. 

So was she. 

She would hurt them like they had tormented her. 

So she came here, got away from the `good' kitsune on Deserts Dawning and embraced the fury of war with open arms. The only escape she had was in battle. The conflict on Elven Home had drawn her, called to her, the song of metal on metal, the steady beat of laser fire. The siren's call that was the screams of the dying. She longed to join them in their solemn journey, down, down, down into the velvet blackness of oblivion. 

Her shadow moved. 

Dorothy stared at the lone candle in front of her, the inky shadow sucking away the tiny bit of light and warmth it offered. She watched the wax drip. In her mind's eye the clear wax turned red as blood, dripping thick and hot, spreading in an ever widening pool, threatening to rise up and consume her in the crimson depths... 

Dorothy snatched up the candle and hurled it into the center of the dark mass, backing further into her corner. When the fire touched the darkness, it flared up brightly, building and roaring. Blue flame ate away at the shroud, ripping at the disguise with a ravenous ferocity that startled her.... and in the heart of that flame, disguises ripped away, protective layers cast aside... 

Was a mirror image of herself. 

Long blonde hair tumbled over strong, resilient limbs, concealing the firm flesh underneath... revealing with a breath then hiding again. Tempting. Soft, thin lips smiled in sensuous invitation, bare toes sinking into the still warm wax on the floor. The eyes were white pools, blind and unseeing. Dorothy whimpered and curled into a ball. A callused hand touched her face, a finger slid between her lips and into her mouth. Dorothy closed her eyes and flinched when she was made to sit up straight and then stand facing away from the shadow. It pressed itself to her back. A hand slid down the front of her shirt and smoothed over the curve of her left breast, squeezing gently. One callused hand touched her face, slid a finger between her lips and plunged into her mouth, moving in and out gently. Unable to stand on her own, Dorothy sagged in it's grip, the shadow easily holding her upright. 

Something cool and slick touched the small of her back and Dorothy resisted only to discover herself being restrained, the shadow matching her strength for strength. The strange *something* slid around her waist, gripping her firmly. Lowering her head, partially aware of herself suckling on the finger that gently teased her tongue, Dorothy shuddered in revulsion. A long green, tendril had wrapped around her waist, leaving a moist trail across her shirt. Already it was working it's way beneath the fabric, caressing her skin. 

Dorothy floated in a strange sort of dream, barely responding when she was stripped of her shirt and her stiff leather breeches. The shadow eased her hands behind her back and her wrists were secured by another wet tendril. More of the thick green appendages attached themselves to her, one tilting her head back to make her stare at the ceiling. Still her shadow rubbed against her, pressed it's body close, moaning now. It's voice sounded just like hers. Inside, Dorothy was howling, clawing at the layers of complacency that had enveloped her brain, finding them as difficult to get through as layer on layer of cotton padding. 

Fingers sifted through her bangs, brushing the ragged hair out of her eyes, soothing the slashes in her scalp with gentle fingers. The tendrils worked together, lifting her slightly off the floor. They began to stroke and massage her skin. Dorothy almost managed to break free once, rallying her strength when she felt the shadow remove it's finger from her mouth and guide the tip of one tendril inside. Again she was thwarted, thrashing uselessly against her bonds. Humiliation and nausea roiled inside of her as her mouth was penetrated by the flared head. At least there was no taste to the firm appendage that began to work its way in and out of her mouth. 

"No pain..." her voice whispered from behind her. Dorothy closed her eyes, struggling to breathe with her head thrown back and her mouth full. "I have waited for you so long..." 

Dorothy blinked around the rapidly approaching darkness. ~Waiting for me?~ 

"When I lost you, when he took you away I was bereft..." the voice seemed to falter a faint hitch in it's tone, "But now, you're back. Here with me and you are mine. I will never let you go again." The hand on her forehead slid down to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't even been aware that she was crying, "Surrender yourself. Give yourself over to me and there will be no pain, no worry, no fear... just unending pleasure. Forever." 

A hand gently parted the plump lips of her pubis, fingers seeking the small nub of her pleasure. Dorothy bucked and fought, trying to bite down on the intruder in her mouth. At the first nick of her teeth, it plunged down a little way into her throat, making her gag frantically. The fingers withdrew and were replaced by the blunt head of one of the tendrils. It quickly squirmed it's way up inside her, ignoring her muffled protests and finally her shriek of pain as her maidenhead was torn. 

The hand sifted through the damp curls between her thighs and resumed its slow stroking as she was slowly raised up and down the thick shaft. Another small hand pinched at her nipple before her other breast was bathed with an eager tongue. Dorothy moaned in pain, unable to enjoy this torment, weakly sobbing whenever she could manage to draw a breath. The creature that was Dorothy's shadow knelt before the bound girl, leaning forward to suckle and nibble gently on her clit. Yet another tendril settled between the cheeks of her rear, making her rosebud wet with it's slickness. This penetration was actually easier to deal with than the first up to a point, but when it got in deep enough, she began to shudder, trying to squirm away. 

All motion paused for a moment and Dorothy heard her double stand and move away from her. "I claim you, guardian of Air. Surrender your will to me!" Now it's voice was nothing like hers. This voice crashed in on her consciousness like a hammer, making her had ring. The echoes reverberating along her skull stole her strength, draining away her will to fight. The tendrils exploded into an orgy of motion and she was being squeezed and caressed and roughly fondled. 

~Help me... protect me from darkness, shelter me from the darkness...~ Dorothy laughed, almost choking around the mass bruising her lips as it plunged in and out of her mouth. The waves of blank peace lapped at her consciousness and pulled her under for the final time. 

***************** 

Chanda watched the young girl held spread out before Her, and began drawing away her life force and her will. White pools darkened until they took on the child's icy blue color. And with the girl's life force securely in her grasp, She opened herself up to the flood of power that had been denied Her for time beyond count. How foolish to use the lives of such finite creatures to keep Her away from what was rightfully Hers. It had been much more of a challenge to capture the angel who had the guardianship over Fire. Now She had Air. Two of the four elements at Her command. 

She watched with disinterest as the girl began reacting to the erotic attack she was undergoing. Now that the enchantment was done, she allowed the demon's true form to be seen. A small humanoid figure with masses of thick tendrils roiling around it's shadowed body, possesively clutched at the nude girl. She was forced to kneel on the floor facing away, holding her arms straight out behind her. Then it began to pound alternatively into her shapely ass and cunt, making burbling, pleasured noises. Deep groans and harsh pants were all the sound the girl could get past the meat being crammed into her mouth. 

The incubi and succubi took on human form to lure their prey into complacency, but this was the form they fed in. Chanda had no need of it to take human form this time around so She had ordered it to stalk the vulnerable girl. 

That... man... the one who had adopted her several years back. The one who she had finally managed to wrest the girl away from. That HUMAN had kept her from Dorothy for years. How under the sun She had no idea, but he was dead now. It was a great pleasure to order him dismembered, pulled apart limb from limb and then having his house burnt down around him. His body tossed into a pile for the scavengers. 

Shrugging off her irritation, she pursed her lips and studied the action before her. It was satisfying to be able to use one of these lesser demons. They didn't want any energy for payment, they thrived on the sex. The creatures never climaxed because that would mean an end to their playing. If they could, they would toy with their victim until it died in their clutches. Then they would be off looking for another pretty piece to lay their hands on. 

Sex was a good way to keep the powerful guardians under Her thumb. It completely robbed them of every ounce of control and rendered them practically senseless for wanting more. Chanda doubted that the angel She had captured would ever recover from his imprisonment. He had been held by one of these very same creatures for over a century now. He would probably beg to be submerged once again into the unthinking bliss of it's attentions if he ever got free. Not that She planned on ever letting him go. He would be Hers forever. 

The girl climaxed with a lot of muffled noise, jerking and trembling before she half collapsed in the incubus' grasp. The incubus flipped her over onto her back, spread her legs wide and used all of its body weight to bury itself inside her again. The girl bucked her hips and eagerly rocked her hips up to meet it's thrusts, completely unashamed of her wanton appearance. One hand wrapped around the tendril in her mouth, actively jacking it off as her other hand rubbed her clit frantically. 

The incubus reached forward and greedily suckled her breasts. Two small fingers gripped her nipples and held on firmly causing her to moan in pain and pleasure. They fucked like that for a while, the incubus keeping her screams down to a soft, acceptable level. When the girl came again, it turned her over on her hands and knees and set to pounding her upraised ass, pinning her in place on the floor. 

Deciding She had seen enough, She could and frequently did watch her toys play from time to time, She made a quick motion of Her hand and they both faded from view to reappear in some other place. Calmly, She went about straightening up the room, clearing away the mess the deranged girl had made in her descent into insanity. Getting carefully dressed, She examined Her image in the mirror hanging from the back of the door. 

~It makes no sense that I have not been able to find the guardian of Earth yet. After all, the guardian was hidden among my very own people. When I find the little shit I'll make them suffer. I don't care how they have shielded themselves from me. I will find them and when I do...~ 

Her lip curled in a sneer. 

"I think I might not use one of the pleasure demons. At least not at first." She said. "Dorothy, Dorothy, Dorothy," she murmured, taking on the child's voice. "So worried about your little brother. I can see him there in your mind. Such a tasty little morsel. I think I will have to go and get him for my collection of pretties." 

Tossing her perfectly even, silky hair over her shoulder, she winked at the mirror. "After I finish with my business of course." she tapped her finger with her lips, "Or maybe not." 

Chanda, now Dorothy, sauntered out the door, lifting her head to feel the warmth of the suns rays. Her laughter rippled like bubbles in the water, startling the people around her. 

~Perhaps~ They all at one point thought... ~Dorothy is finally beginning to heal.~  

* * *

~Of all the kitsune in all the galaxy for me to get saddled with,~ Duo thought to himself, frowning at Heero's chest ~ I HAVE to end up with the ONE cuddler in the bunch.~ Trying unsuccessfully to pry himself out of Heero's arms he gave up and glared at the ceiling. "Why do I keep waking up like this?" 

"Because you're a soft pillow." 

Duo elbowed him in the side, "So, you ARE awake!" 

Heero didn't even grunt at the rough jab. Of course not. No blow Duo could deliver would ever penetrate THAT muscled chest... Now give him a blow to the HEAD and... 

Duo chuckled wickedly. Heero lifted an eyebrow and pricked his fuzzy black ears at him. Rolling them both over, Heero lay partially on top of Duo and wagged his tail in the most undignified manner.Duo gaped at him for a few moments. Heero's velvety soft ears pricked forwards and backwards in amusement as the dark, silky tail waved like a proud flag. Duo couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, Heero took that as an invitation and began placing kisses all over Duo's face and neck, rubbing against him fondly. 

"That tickles!" Duo's hands came up and batted Heero's head away impatiently. 

"Good." He wrapped his arms around Duo's slight, naked body and began gently squeezing him and rubbing his cheek against his skin as if he were a huge stuffed doll. It was an interesting thing to think on. Did kitsune get dolls and playtoys? How did they grow up? Did they all act like Heero in private? Duo rather thought not. The others had seemed so... cold-blooded. 

Not that Heero didn't have a lot of brutality in him. He did and Duo would never forget it. Still.... He was kind of cute when he wagged his tail. Duo actually found himself blushing and was startled to realize he had a wide grin on his face. 

Heaving a disgusted sigh, he put up with being nuzzled and stroked for a little while longer. Finally having enough, he tried to squirm away. Heero held onto him all the tighter. 

"I gotta get up," he mumbled. 

"Do you?" Heero grunted. 

"Yes." Duo's eyes flew up to meet his as he glared. 

Heero met his irritated stare for a long time. Then without breaking eye contact, he slid over, letting Duo climb down out of the huge bed and hop off the platform. Duo could feel those golden eyes burning into his back as he stood, toes burrowing into the thick carpet. He shivered a bit from the sudden cold. 

~Of course you're cold, FOOL~ he chided himself, ~You're bare assed naked! How the hell else were you supposed to feel?~ 

He looked down at his toes, scrunching up the carpet in between them. ~It's warm next to Heero...~ He was minded again of the warm flame. Every time he thought of Heero, that bright fire was glowing in a corner of his mind. 

His mind snapped nastily, ~Yeah, I bet it would be real warm if you cuddle up against him, let him pet you like a fucking dog, huh? ~ He almost flinched, ~Gonna spread your legs for him again? You know, he makes the word `slut' seem almost like an endearment, doesn't he?~ 

Duo closed his eyes, aware of Heero's continued scrutiny. But the kitsune remained silent. ~It was exciting, wasn't it? It was like a game, seeing how much of that thick cock you could fit into your mouth. When you licked it and rubbed it all over your face, did you like it? Whore.~ 

He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. He'd tried to kill himself yesterday. But a collar had stopped him. When the collar caused him pain, there were never any marks. Yet it always felt as if something were moving around inside his skin, threatening to claw its way free. His fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to tear his flesh with his fingernails an dig it out. Of course, that was nonsense, the pain was in his mind. His actions were controlled by the pain. There was no resisting or denying it's hold over him. When he was shocked he corrected his behavior. But if the pain was in his mind, then.... 

His mind was being used against him. 

The collar was doing it, but he could not remove the collar. 

...motherfuck! 

Duo stomped into the next room, ignoring Heero's discontented grumbling. He'd noticed earlier that fresh slave garments were sent up through the dumbwaiter. Sure enough, some more had been delivered while they'd slept. 

Tearing open the tiny door, he once again noticed, that it was just too small for even HIM to be able to fit inside. ~Then again, even if I COULD get in, ~ Duo mused, "Why would I want to go back down to the kitchens in the first place?" 

"What?" Heero queried, finally stirring in the room behind him. 

"Nothing." Duo ground out, glaring at the package within. Taking it out, he ripped it open and looked with great dissatisfaction at the long purple slave tunic inside. Shit. At least while he was working in the kitchens he got to wear breeches. This damned thing would come down to his calves and look like a dress. "It may have escaped your notice...Master," Oh, he....*hated* saying that, but... he had been serious about his death wish. Whatever it took. Heero had never answered his request. Did he dare bring up the subject again? Yes! But not just now. Soon...maybe later today, when he wasn't so damned pissed. 

Turning around, he faced the bedroom doors, "I am not a girl." 

Heero snorted caustically as he entered the room, "A fact I appreciate." he murmured, watching Duo unwrap his `gift'. 

Duo's last thread of control snapped and he growled, crumpling the fabric in his fists, "Then why the HELL am I being given dresses to wear?" 

Heero didn't answer, but crossed the room to where Duo stood and pressed him against the office desk. Lifting Duo easily, he set him on the edge and settled between his thighs. Duo dragged the thin garment over his lap, glaring. Heero regarding the young man with an almost flirty smile. "Because it's easier to play when I can just lift--" he reached a hand toward the silken dress, attempting to peek under it. Duo yelped softly and scrambled backward on the desk till he could jump off the other side. 

He frowned at Heero and pulled a face before stalking off to the bathing room. Slamming open the shower door, he reached inside to turn on the water. His fingers barely touched the knob before his hand was engulfed by Heero's larger one. Switching on the water, he took the dress from Duo and pushed the boy into the stall, following close after. 

Duo glared mutinously, but didn't resist as he was turned to face the warm spray and Heero began gently washing him. His large callused palms were careful, as if he was afraid of breaking him. Duo allowed himself to be turned this way and that and let Heero wash his hair. The soap was a berry scented lather on his skin. What had Heero called it? Mulberry. Since when did he ever wear such a girlie scent? Not that he had a choice. 

Heero finished and after rinsing him off, pushed him onto the ledge in the roomy stall. HE got to use a more robust scent, heavy with spice and musk. Duo sat for a while, and watched as Heero washed his mane. The formerly proud, fluffy tail dangled limply behind him, swishing now and again in the water. Duo waited, his face blank as Heero's shower ended and he was led out of the stall. 

Duo simply stood there, dripping. Waiting for Heero to make nice and hand him a-- "YOW!" Grabbing at his rear, he glared at Heero. The kitsune innocently tossed him a towel, drawing his offending tail behind him. 

Duo gathered up his dress and went off in a huff, ignoring Heero's soft laughter. 

****************** 

"Eo dao wayo hay! 

Eo dao wayo way! 

Air breathe and Air blow, 

Make the wheel of magick go! 

Work the will for which I pray 

Eo dao wayo way!" * 

Wufei looked up from his papers, lowering his bifocals so he could focus clearly on the little girl standing in the courtyard below him. She was twirling around barefoot in a tiny circle made of shiny white pebbles. Her voice was high, lilting sweetly up to where he sat at his desk as her little hand clutched a feather, waving it about. 

Looking down at his papers once more, Wufei sighed. Relena's neat, stylistic handwriting precisely outlined the day's proceedings at her morning and afternoon audiences. He did not much care what craftsman was having what problems with who or what, but he did realize the significance of her work. In order for them to present an effective front out there, they had to be organized and united here at home. The reports, though exhaustive in detail, often allowed him to pick up important bits of information. 

For instance, in the case he was looking over now, two bakers had been in dispute. Owen Minesby, a prominant citizen in the small community of Kale's Landing, had been accused and found guilty of stealing wheat from him competetor, Jamerith Prusane. Minesby's wheat supplier had apparently been having problems with his crop so the baker had figured he would solve the problem of his own shortage and hurt his new competetor at the same time. He'd been heavily fined and sentenced to community service. There were no jails on Dawning. 

Upon further investigation by Relena, it came to light that a lot of farmers were having similar problems with their grains. Relena was a very determined person when she put her mind to it. She eventually found out that most of the farmers had gotten their seed from Allied Intergalactic. 

Wufei knew that Allied Intergalactic had been having severe problems in the hydroponics portion of their business. Their computer systems had screwed up and added too much of certain minerals to the bays where the seedlings and pods were for the hydroponic gardens. Most ships used hydroponic gardens to feed their crew from the vegetables and grains and freshen the air with the vital oxygen they produced. Often, when a ship came to port, seedlings were exchanged for different varieties grown planetside. More often, at the end of their journey, the crew of a ship usually sold off their whole inventory at very cheap prices to settled farmers. 

Apparently, Allied had dumped their bad shipments onto their world, probably at a cheap price. They obviously did NOT know who they were dicking around with. 

"Buyer beware my ass." he grumbled. He would ensure they were recompensated for the bad seed. People could die from food poisoning-- was the company MAD?! He debated on whether or not to get Quatre involved directly. He'd report it as a matter of course, but he'd like to have made some progress with the problem today before he handed over the papers tonight. 

"Eo dao wayo way! 

Eo dao wayo way! 

Fire flame and fire burn, 

Make the wheel of magick turn! 

Work the will for which I pray 

Eo dao wayo way!" 

Wufei again looked down into the courtyard that was getting darker as the sun set. The little girl was lighting a candle and carefully shielding it from the wind as she danced about the circle. He didn't know the first thing about magick and he wondered what it was the little one was doing. 

Wufei tossed the papers to the desk and almost groaned aloud. He couldn't imagine how Quatre had delegated all his responsibilities like he had, kept on top of it all and still stayed sane. The diminutive kitsune seemed to be serenity itself. Wufei had to admit, it was hard. 

Keeping tabs on the situation at Elven Home meant keeping an eye firmly fixed on Kitsune activities and Dorothy was handling that. Maintaining a flow of supplies and soldiers to the front lines meant firm control at home. Relena was flourishing and proving herself a vital asset in that department. Quatre needed constant protection from so many different kinds of attacks that it was mind boggling. Poor, harried, disgruntled Trowa was getting gray hairs watching him. 

And Wufei took all the information, no matter how trivial, looked it over and fed it into concise reports for Quatre to study and act on. He tore his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was he? A glorified secretary? 

The little girl stooped and scooped up a bowl of salt from the ground in the center of her circle. She took pinches as she twirled, sprinkling it about carefully. 

"Eo dao wayo way! 

Eo dao wayo way! 

Earth without and earth within, 

Make the wheel of magick spin! 

Work the will for which I pray 

Eo dao wayo way!" 

Wufei found himself staring at the little girl again. He suddenly wondered where she came from. He couldn't discern her features from where he sat, but since she had no tail she wasn't a kitsune. The assassination attempts on Quatre truly HAD been getting more original. He had never seen that girl before. There could be all kinds of knives, daggers and vials of poison hidden in the rough folds of her dress. He wouldn't put it past the Kitsune to send a child in to murder Quatre. The little kitsune was too tender hearted toward anyone under three feet tall. 

The child knelt quickly and tossed some of the salt into another tiny bowl filled with water. Stirring it slowly with her finger, she stood up and began flicking it into the air, spinning and giggling as she chanted: 

"Eo dao wayo hay! 

Eo dao wayo way! 

Water bubble water boil, 

Make the wheel of magick toil! 

Work the will for which I pray 

Eo dao wayo way!" 

Wufei's brows drew together in a scowl. Perhaps the murder attampt would be more estoric this time around. Without wasting anymore time, he stood and quickly made his way out of his rooms and down the stairs. He was going to get that girl and see where she came from. What was she doing casting spells in the courtyard? Where was she from? 

******************* 

Heero stood framed in the doorway, glaring fit to burn holes in the wall. Standing there with his booted feet apart, strong legs encased in brown leather, powerful chest glistening with water from their recent shower... Duo felt his face flush. Even with those, fuzzy pointed fox ears and the long puffy tail, Heero looked like...a god! 

~Bad Duo!~ Quickly, he looked down at his bare feet sinking into the thick carpet. 

Shaking his long mane out of his face, Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo. Long fingered hands came up to narrow hips and his fingers tapped ominously against his wide brown belt. "What is it?" 

Duo bit his lip hard. He couldn't decide it he was more nervous at possibly being turned down or angry that he had to ask permission. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to step closer to the annoyed looking kitsune, "Look, um...." he studied his fingers as they clenched before him. "Master, I would like to go out." he said in a rush, trying to get everything out before he was cut off, "I'm going to go absolutely out of my MIND if I have to sit here another day! It's so boring. Not that I'm complaining about the rooms, of course. This is much nicer than down below, but down there I had people to TALK to. I can't even open the door and maybe catch someone passing by to say `hello' or anything because you've locked me in and even if I could I'd probably get snatched out of here the second the door cracks! You don't even have a television or a vid player--" 

Heero patiently listened to Duo's tirade, holding in his laughter. His little one was bored? He tilted his head to the side. Yes, he could see how Duo might see these rooms as a cage. Heero had no need to watch frivolous television shows and he didn't care much for the blaring music he was exposed to when he went anywhere near his kin. 

"So I've decided to shave all my hair off and dye my bald head green." 

Heero stared, "WHAT?" 

"You weren't listening!" Duo was standing right in front of him, poking him in the chest with stiff fingers. Abruptly, he turned on his heel and stalked away. "Nevermind. I'll just go and stare at the walls for a few MORE hours today!" 

Heero was tapping his foot. A habit he'd picked up from being around Duo, "Freeze." 

"Yeah?" The boy didn't turn around, trying to control the sudden glee he knew as obvious in his expression. 

Taking a step forward, Heero gripped Duo just above his elbow and walked them both to the outer door, "There is a gallery of virtual reality suites upstairs." he smiled at the pleased look that spread across Duo's face and brushed soft lips with the pad of his thumb. Affecting a bored tone, he left Duo at the door so he could snag his shirt from the back of a chair. "I figure I have a little time before I have to run some errands today, so... I'll take you now..." 

Snickering at his slave's sudden blush at the double entandre, he bent over and tasted the skin of Duo's shoulders and neck, leaving tiny red marks in the wake of his lips and teeth. The boy's eyes drifted shut and he grunted when Heero bit down quickly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The kitsune pressed a gentle kiss to the angry crimson stain on Duo's pale skin before he pulled away with a regretful sigh. Control... He had to keep himself under control. 

Grabbing hold of Duo once again, ignoring the boy's dazed protest, he waved his hand over the new recognition plate. He had ordered it installed to make sure Duo couldn't dart out and cause himself more pain in another foolish attempt to escape. "You are to stay with me," he warned the little human, "Do not speak unless I give you permission." 

Duo nodded slowly, fingers pressed to his neck. Heero sighed. "Umm...." 

Golden eyes glittered, "What?" 

"What are the suites like?" Duo asked almost meekly. 

The iciness melted from Heero's expression and he smiled again, "There are many different kinds. I think I know just the one we are going to try. Trust me." 

Duo averted his gaze. ~I don't even trust myself anymore~ 

Too intimidated to make very much noise, Duo stuck close to Heero, unwilling to let even a bit of space get in between them. That meant he had to trot double time to keep up with Heero's ground- eating strides. The kitsune had lead him through the Palace hallways and into an airlift. 

He hadn't realized it was an airlift. It was more sleek and advanced than even the ones he'd seen when his family.... He shrugged uncomfortably. Anyhow! He hadn't know what it was until it was too late. Not to say that he would not have gone in willingly. He'd have gotten in. 

~Iwould have gotten in if Jack Frost had jumped off the highdive into a lava pit on the sunny ski slopes of Hell~ he thought irritably. There was nothing more terrifying in the universe than standing on a disk that was being blasted up to the next level by a gust of cold air. Then having to STEP OFF that same disk, look back to notice the only thing holding you up was compressed air; only to watch said air be cut off, causing the disk to fall down the shaft with a soft rattle. 

He had wanted nothing more than to yank Heero's tail off, promise or no promise! 

Then they had come to this waiting room. Only it wasn't like any waiting room that Duo had ever seen. Oh, it was beautiful! One moment they were in a opulent hall before a huge wooden door, the next, he was standing on a cloud. Eyes wide, he stared down between his toes as saw open air under his feet. Fluffy, damp clouds trailed lazily past him, making his thin silk garment cling to his body. 

~What a strange hologram~ Duo thought to himself, looking around. Kitsune lounged on the more solid looking clouds, conversing softly with each other. Give them wings, take away their ears and tails and they could almost be angels.Though Duo doubted mightily that angels had any part of what was going on in this room. 

Humans moved around like delicate birds in a wild array of colors. Their silk garments were similar to Duo's for the most part, but more... flamboyant. They moved like dancers, drifting around their masters with far off, dreamy looks on their faces and raised trays, trying to entice their kitsune masters with looks of utter adoration in their eyes. Male and female, every one of them was absolutely beautiful. 

For an uncomfortable moment, Duo was embarrassed. There was no doubt in his mind who the ugly duckling in this crowd was. For one thing, he was the shortest BY FAR! It was unfair that everyone else was so damned tall. The male slaves, he swore, looked like Greek gods with their sleek, tanned, muscled bodies glistening in the gently diffused white light. The women seemed to float from one spot to the next like in those old romance movies. Most importantly, to a kitsune's standard anyhow, they were silent. Nearly. 

Nearly because occasionally a kitsune would reach out and stroke one of them. Run a hand through this woman's hair or pat a man's bottom as he passed. And each time they were touched or fondled, the slaves would moan or whimper in ecstatic delight. Their eyes stayed the same. Unfocused, dreamy, fawning. What the fuck was going on here? More important, why was *he* there? 

Before he could decide if he dared to ask Heero, a young kitsune woman strolled over to where Heero and Duo stood by the door. She had a small bag in her hands and an almost bored look on her face. Taking hold of Duo's arm before he could think to dodge, she pressed a strange instrument to his upper arm. 

Heero's hand was on her wrist, pulling at away before she could push the tiny blue button on the side. "That will not be necessary." Heero pulled Duo out of her reach, ears laying flat against his skull. The woman's ears wilted under his stare, ducking her head. 

"I apologize Yuy-sama!" she said quickly, tail tucked, "It is merely a mood enhancer." 

Duo's eyebrows shot up. A mood WHAT?! Oh HELL no! 

Heero ignored her apology and waved a hand at the door. "I require a suite." 

The woman nodded so hard Duo would not have been surprised to see it roll off her shoulders and topple to the floor, still bobbing. "Yes, of course!" she said quickly. Reaching into her bag, she picked up a huge golden ring with many different keys attached. Thumbing through her choices, she selected one and made a gesture for Heero to proceed her. 

Duo pressed himself up close as they passed the others in the room. Pitching his voice low, he tried to project his whisper up to Heero's ears. WHY was he so short? "Where are we going?" 

Heero slanted a golden glance his way, lips thinning slightly. Duo nearly flinched at the displeasure he read in that glittering stare, -- then he got furious. The fuck HE was going to duck his head and cower! "I SAID," he repeated with more volume and no little amount of venom, "WHERE are we go--eep!" 

Heero's large hand holding him by the scruff of the neck was a serious deterrent for more words. In fact, he didn't feel the least bit like talking at all anymore. Nope. Not a word out of him. Not a peep, not a sound, not a syllable. He couldn't help himself. "Peep!" Heero shook him like a rag, but it was worth it. 

As they stopped in front of a door, the woman gave Duo a curious stare as she fitted a key into the keyhole, twisting it sharply. "This is one of our more popular simulations. It's called The Lair." 

Heero pushed the door open and peered into the darkness beyond the threshold, "I've heard of it. Why is it called The Lair?" 

The woman smiled prettily, "Because it's an adventure kind of simulation. You can turn the safeties back on if at any time you and your slave are separated. I don't think he could handle the creatures you two will face. There are also special dungeons inside that can be found, with rest stops and such. This program also has training simulations to teach new slaves the art of pleasure." Duo rolled his eyes. The woman fixed him with an unpleasant smile. "The trainers are not known for leniency. He will be molded to be EXACTLY as you wish him to be." 

"Hn," Heero commented, still looking into the darkness. He nodded to her and she smiled. 

"Okay, the simulation will last for about a week inside, but you will be out in two hours our time. Is that acceptable?" 

"Peachy." Duo mumbled. "OW!" 

Heero swatted Duo and released him long enough to push him inside. Duo gave a short yelp as he disappeared in a flash of green light. Heero shook his head and strode in after. 

The woman frowned after the two of them. That slave was obviously new and untrained. No manners at all! Opening as side panel, she stretched out her foot to nudge the door shut as she arranged a few things in the program. The trainers were no slouches, but she felt that little tart needed a good lesson since it was obvious that Lord Heero was too busy to teach him his place. There! That should take care of the boy and please Lord Heero as well. 

Congratulating herself, she didn't notice her fingers brushing against a few switches as she snapped the cover shut. She locked the door and put away her keys, then took out her hypospray in preparation for the next slave. It was so rewarding to watch the newly trained humans frolic in the waiting room--maybe she would get herself a slave this year. 

* * *

"Ribbit!" 

Heero frowned. He felt very strange. With a quick glance around him, he realized that he was standing in the middle of a dark forest. "CROAK!" he exclaimed. The computer had messed up! This couldn't be The Lair! Why the holy hell was he in a forest? 

Wait... Ribbit? 

He looked down. He was wearing the holo disguise of a damn frog! FUCK! Walking forward a step or two, he shook his head when the image hopped. The trees were incredibly huge all around him. Okay, he'd been scaled down to size. * 

Actually, this whole forest made him wary. He didn't like being in there one bit. Noticing a break in the trees up ahead, he headed for it. It started to get warm and he began wishing for some water to splash on his face. No doubt the holo disguise, for realism, was drying and heating the air around him. Why in the hell was he a FROG anyway? 

Barely noticing the way the ground dipped in front of him, he stopped before he tumbled down into a huge hole. The place sent shivers up and down his spine and his trained soldier instincts kicked in. There was something nasty down there, and he had no intention of going to the meds because a holo monster had tried to pick it's teeth with his bones after feasting on frog legs. This must be where The Lair program started. Obviously the woman had fiddled with the program and gotten it mixed with another. He made a mental note to himself to kill her when he got back. 

After a walk that took all of forever, he made the edge of the forest and headed toward a conveniently placed pond. After slaking his thirst and wetting himself down, he glanced around. "Duo?" With The Lair program running and who knew what else going on, he wanted the human at his side. 

"Huh?" Duo's voice came from his left, startled. "Oh no!" A tiny golden ball rolled past where Heero sat and skipping down a rocky slope, it bounced up and plopped down into a low well. 

"Dammit, no!" Heero was shocked to see Duo race past him. A HUGE Duo. He must have been fifteen times Heero's height. He darted over to the well and bent over to stare inside. "My ball!" he cried in frustration. 

"Duo," Heero said calmly, "What the hell are you doing?" 

Duo didn't turn around, but kept staring down into the well. "Heero?" 

"Come over here, Duo," Heero snapped, getting irritated. 

Reluctantly, Duo turned around to face him and froze. After a few seconds of trying to get his mouth to work, Duo simply clapped both hands over it and turned red. Heero looked him over for injuries though it was pretty obvious the boy was all right. The program had put Duo in a tiny, frilly puffed out green dress that didn't suit him at all. Then again, the dress was so short that it barely covered his bottom and displayed his long smooth legs. Heero rubbed his hands together, ignoring his holographic green skin and webbed fingers. Maybe-- 

Duo abruptly collapsed in on himself and sagged on the lip of the well. Concerned, Heero hopped forward only to discover that the boy was laughing so hard be could barely stand! "...Duo." he growled. 

"You--!" Duo waved a hand at him, unable to speak, tears rolling down his cheeks, "F-frooooooooog!" he plopped down in the grass and howled, beating on the ground with his fists. 

"Omae... O... Korasu!" Heero tapped his foot. Looking down, he saw a huge webbed pad slapping the ground and stopped. Duo was almost beet red, having fallen over on his side gasping for air. "Finished?" 

"Yes." Duo said. He straightened abruptly and stalked over to where Heero floated on his pad. He grabbed him firmly about the body with both hands and carried him over to the well. "Swim DOWN there and get that ball!" 

"Ribbit!?" Heero demanded. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "What the hell do you mean, get the ball? How dare you--" 

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Duo said sweetly, tightening his grip. Heero's eyes bugged out and he struggled to get some air. After a second, Duo eased his grip. "You were saying?" 

"You will be punished for this." Breathlessly, he gulped hard. 

Duo touched one of the fading bruises on his cheek and grimaced. "Yeah, but you know what? I wanna have SOMETHING before you do whatever it is you have planned for me. Obviously my word means shit to you because you brought me here for...training, right?" his eyes glittered maliciously. "Well, apparently we landed in the wrong program and for the moment, I have the home court advantage. Sooo...." He squeezed again. 

OW! That hurt! Heero snarled, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you for this, Duo." 

"Hn." Duo replied. Taking hold of Heero's lips and his legs, he stretched him out like a rubber band. Aiming carefully, Duo let go of his legs and he hurtled down into the water below. 

It only took him a little while to get his head back together and swim to the surface, "I will KILL that stupid..." he grumbled. A shadow fell over him and when he looked up, a large wooden bucket smacked him in the head. 

"Get the ball and put it in the bucket," Duo said curtly. 

"What is the fascination with the ball?" Heero demanded. 

"Fuck you." Duo explained. 

"Duo." he said firmly. 

Duo's eyes narrowed to dangerous purple slits. His voice was sweet and even, "What?' 

Heero glared, but continued on, "You will bring me BACK UP there and then, you are going to kiss me and put me back in my normal form. From the looks of this, I figure it's The Frog Prince so a kiss should do it." 

"No shit Sherlock." 

"You ARE going to bring me up and kiss me or I swear when we DO get out of here you'll yelp for it." 

A smile lit up Duo's entire face, but his eyes didn't change, "Of course, froggy darling." His voice went deep and sultry. "Just get that ball and I'll give you a kiss you'll never forget." 

Heero entertained long, bloody death scenes for the fool standing above him. But as he was in this position -- he would KILL that woman! -- he had to do as Duo said for now. Or else he knew Duo would leave him there the entire week they were supposed to stay. Stubborn little.... And there was nothing he could do about it. Threats weren't working. 

He dove down to the bottom of the well and retrieved the ball. He shoved it into the bucket and Duo considerately waited until he had climbed inside before bringing the bucket back up. He took the ball and stuck it into a pocket on the side of his dress. Then he gently picked Heero up and petted him on the head. 

"There, *good* froggy." he crooned to him. Duo never thought he'd ever see that particular expression on a frog's face before. He almost doubled up laughing again. "I owe you a great big kiss. Pucker up, baby." 

Heero waited stoically, planning on grabbing the little brat and tossing him over his knee. Duo lifted him up above his head, face aglow... 

Then he grabbed hold of Heero's legs and twirled him above his head like a baton. Bringing him down, he then began smacking him repeatedly into the side of the well. Head lolling to the side, tongue hanging out, Heero barely felt it when Duo gently set him on the lip of the well. He heard little unwrapping noises, then a huge Hershey kiss was being forced into his mouth. 

"They had so many NICE props for me to play with, you know. I thought this was a cute touch." He laughed. "Well, I'll be seeing you!" Whistling the death march, he tossed Heero into the bucket and cut the rope with a switchblade. Heero fell down out of sight. 

Duo waited for the splash and shook his head. Okay, that was stupid, but he wanted out of this program and he wanted out now. It felt good giving a bit of his own back. He knew where the emergency switch was, having spent most of his time checking the area out when he first realized where he was. Slapping the concealed panel in the tree, he waited. Nothing happened. He hit it repeatedly, getting more and more angry. 

Finally, he punched the tree and sat in the grass, "Fuck!" he snarled whole-heartedly. "Why the fuck isn't it WORKING?!" 

Hearing a noise, he frowned and glanced over his shoulder. "Fuckin' A..." he muttered in surprise. Little froggy Heero was stalking his way and he looked pissed. 

"What!" he gasped, coming out of his shock. "Oh no wonder the safety won't work. You're still awake!" 

"CROAK!" Was all Heero could get out, he was so mad. 

Duo stared as the little frog came up to him, then he laughed. "Oh really!" he asked finally, "What are you gonna do? Hump my leg? You won't be my size unless I kiss you and honey, I'm not into frogs." 

"Do you even realize--" 

"I think I got it last time. Omae o korasu, right?" Duo laughed in his face. 

"Kiss me!" Heero stomped a webbed foot. 

"No!" 

"CROAK!" Heero hollered. 

"Precisely." Duo tapped his lips. "Let me see.... I guess I didn't hurt you enough. A game will kick a guy out if he's banged up too bad. Some lame safety feature, but then that bitch did say the safeties were off. Still, if you're hurt badly enough they'll kick in anyhow if I hit the switch." He looked down at the knife in his hand and shook his head. "Hold still while I find a rock to smash you with until you loose consciousness." 

"Why are you doing this?" Heero asked, "Are you insane?" 

"Quite possibly," Duo said. He leaned over and grabbed Heero before he could hop out of the way. 

Thinking quickly, Heero stretched out his short green neck and pressed his lips to Duo's. The boy gasped and flung him away from him as hard as he could, snarling curses. Bright shiny lights flashed before his eyes in the form of sparkling little green frogs doing the can-can in tiny black dresses complete with fishnets and high heels. Then a heavy weight smacked into his shoulders and he found himself facedown in the grass. 

After a few dazed seconds, he rolled over onto his back and held his hands in front of his face. No webs. "Duo, your name is mud..." He actually started unfastening his belt before he caught himself and took deep, calming breaths. Must.... resist... urge... to kill... Duo! 

His eyes fell on a thick branch lying next to him. The same branch Duo had obviously sapped him with before running off. "He really IS crazy." he grumbled, struggling to sit up straight. 

When he looked up he saw Duo in the distance, sprinting toward the castle. He considered just pressing the exit button and calling it a day. So much for trying to get Duo out of the room. Duo WAS in need of training and he DID need some of the trainers in The Lair to teach him a few things. Besides, a lot of humans had come out of the Lair programs and been perfectly happy to serve thereafter. Heero could see how Duo might get the wrong impression from the stupid woman in the lobby, but... 

He was glad no one could see what was going on in here. He couldn't imagine ever being able to live this one down and that little human just kept surprising him. This would not do. Snarling, he stood up and flicked the dust off his tail. There was no way in HELL Duo was going to get away with this! 

Standing up, he noticed that he had been dressed in training armor complete with woolen padding under the thick leather plates. There was a heavy pack lying next to him, a neatly folded cloak and a sheathed short sword attached to a leather belt. Golden eyes narrowed contemplatively. This was training gear. They was in a battle simulation program. Bloody hell. Quickly, he slapped open the panel on the side of the nearby tree. Flipping back the cover, he pressed the large blue button, keying in his access code to terminate the program. Nothing happened. 

Lip curling in a savage snarl, he searched ahead to assure himself that Duo was still headed toward the relative safety of the castle. However, Duo seemed to pause and then stopped running altogether, staring at the giant stone building. The little baka abruptly turned and fled toward the woods west of the castle grounds. Right toward the Lair program. With everything as mixed up as it was, the Lair program could possibly be corrupted. Duo could be killed. 

Heero quickly draped the cloak over his shoulders, slung the pack on his back and buckled the belt about his waist. Taking a moment to loosen the sword in its sheath, he started running to the spot where the fool's green dress had disappeared in the woods. 

Duo ran as fast as he could, breathing hard. The castle was so damned far away! He had to hide somehow and think of something. Faced now with a full sized kitsune, all he wanted to do was evacuate the premises. He put on another determined burst of speed. Fuck that! It was him or Heero and Heero was going down! He just had to find a way to accomplish that. If he failed, well, Heero would HAVE to kill him after this. If anything, Duo could make him so angry that he was too enraged to do anything but. Quick and hopefully painless. Shit. 

He stopped a moment and sat on the ground, panting. The he smiled and took the ball from his pocket. Glowing faintly at his touch, it was lovely and warm and the golden glow reached down into his soul. Duo touched his neck, absent of its collar. It felt so good to have even the illusion of freedom. These guys were such prick losers. 

He looked at the ball again. He was going to keep this as long as he could. When Heero had shoved Duo through the door in the lobby, the green lights had terrified him, flashing all around his body in dizzying circles. When his world had stopped twirling, he'd been laying on the ground, the precious little sphere tucked in his hands. He'd also been wearing a green dress complete with white lacy petticoats and frilly bows and ribbons. 

Duo looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes in the shiny black shoes and sighed. Besides the stunning discovery of the glowing ball, he'd found that strapped to his thigh by a lacy little green garter edged in white lace, had been a crude little switchblade with a wicked blade. Why the hell had he, a slave, been given a knife? Was the training program that rough? 

Duo frowned and made a face at his distorted reflection in the ball's bright surface. He would do anything little short of castrating the kitsune to win his freedom. Lying didn't bother him one bit. One couldn't always be honest, after all.* Somehow though, it really stung that Heero had brushed his word aside so casually and brought him here to be broken. That's how that hateful woman had made it sound. While this obviously wasn't The Lair, Duo had no doubts that once the situation was rectified, in he would go. 

There was nothing he could do to stop it. It was disappointing that Heero was no different than all the others of his kin who wanted nothing more than a docile human to screw. Mentally turning his back on those images, he examined the sides of the ball. It was carved with the *cutest* little baby foxes. 

Duo cleared his throat. Ugh. The dresses must be getting to him. 

He looked around self-consciously and horror made him freeze like a deer. "Oh...SHIT!" Heero was coming up the hill at a quick trot, his long legs eating up the distance. Squeaking in fright, Duo leaped to his feet and raced away from him, tearing towards the forest. Maybe he'd have a chance of losing Heero in there until he'd formed a plan of action. 

"Gods please give me more strength!" he grunted through his teeth. He could hear Heero's boots pounding on the ground behind him. He wished the kitsune would say something. Anything! There was no telling just how close that hulking mass of muscle was behind him and if he turned back he would loose speed and maybe even trip over the dense undergrowth. He could almost feel the kitsune getting closer, booted feet ghosting silently over the forest floor. The whole forest was silent! Duo trembled so hard he almost fell. Oh gods, he was terrified. What was Heero going to do when he caught him? 

"Duo stop!" Heero bellowed just behind him. His voice was so close and loud that Duo almost fell down. Wheeling in anger, he took a swipe at him with his puny knife. Heero dodged back and Duo took the opportunity to turn and run. 

"Don't run, there's a drop!" Heero shouted. Too late. 

Duo's foot caught on a protruding root and he toppled over with a startled gasp. He slammed into the ground with a sharp grunt and his ball rolled out of his outstretched hand. He watched, still stunned from the fall as his only treasure rolled down into a small hole. Wailing in anguish, he scrambled up and dug to get his hand in the hole. "My ball!" 

"Aren't you done with that damned ball YET?' Heero yelled in exasperation. "Stop that right now. You're right over a drop, give me your hand!" 

"Fuck you!" Duo screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He cut his fingers digging into the hard dirt and rocks, but didn't care. 

Heero quickly took in the situation. Duo was going to fall if he kept digging and even if he moved, his efforts had weakened the covering on the hole enough that he might fall anyway. He was too far for Heero to be able to snatch him and the kitsune was far too heavy to race across, grab him, and be able to get clear. Calling himself an idiot, he inched closer to the drop, wondering how deep it was. People had been killed in holos before, and all of his instincts told him there was something nasty down that hole. Thankfully, the program had given him a sword. 

Taking a deep breath, he gathered his legs under him and dove at Duo. His hands encircled the boy's slender waist as he scooped him up and shoved him as hard as he could. Duo tumbled back with a furious growl and landed clear of the hidden drop. Heero's weight crashed down onto the thin covering and it gave way with a deep booming sound. He found himself at full stretch staring down at a twenty foot drop. Not bad, but not good either. He tried to make the landing as best he could, but he couldn't twist his body enough to get into a good position. As his head hit the ground, the last thought he had was that he was pretty sure he'd flubbed it. 

************* 

Duo scrambled back to the edge of the wide hole and stared down as the dust settled. "Big dumb ass." he muttered when he saw Heero's still form below. "I suppose that it's too to hope for that he broke his neck." 

He waited for the telltale shimmering around the kitsune to signal the game ending. Not how he would have chosen to end it, but satisfying. He just kind of hoped that the ball would be there when... 

He looked harder. No shimmers, -- nothing. Heero looked hurt real bad, so why hadn't the holo kicked him out? Was he breathing? Panicky, he examined the sides of the hole. The dirt was too crumbly to climb down and there would be no way up. He frowned angrily. The fail-safe must have been broken. THAT'S why it hadn't gone off before. Heero probably needed help. Like now! Duo looked back the way he had come. He thought he saw the way out of the forest, but the castle was still kind of far away and even if he got there, he was pretty damned sure there wouldn't be any help for HIM. That place was probably full of `trainers' who would nab him on sight and that would be it. 

Guiltily, he thought of how Heero had pushed him aside and shuddered to think that he could have been the one down there. Heero was lying so still... Before he could talk himself out of it, he scrutinized the sides of the hole as he kicked off his shoes. They would slip and probably make him lose his balance. Walking away from the hole, he took a few deep breaths and ran at it. Turning his body as he fell, he dug his toes in to the far side of the wall and pushed as hard as he could, back-flipping in the air, as he launched himself to the other side and landed lower down on the opposite wall. Pushing off again, he fell down headfirst and curled in on himself, rolling up against the far wall. 

Calling himself ten kinds of an idiot, he stood to his feet, "Thanks for the gymnastic lessons, papa." he whispered softly. He snorted. His father had seen to it he learned a skill that was going to save the life of one of the people responsible for his father's death. Ironic, ne? 

Quickly, he made his way to the kitsune's side and lifted the dirt and rotted branches away from him. His sensitive fingers check Heero's pulse and examined him for broken bones. It took him much longer to make sure that his neck wasn't broken, and he thanked all that was holy when he found that Heero's skull wasn't cracked. The back of his head and neck was bloody though. Heero had probably tried to land on his feet and fallen over wrong when he landed. Moron. He was lucky he hadn't broken both legs! Duo wanted to slap him until his eyes crossed. Still, he was careful when he tried to wake Heero. He'd read somewhere that if you had a concussion, you shouldn't sleep. Squashing sympathy, he shook the kitsune as hard as he could. The fool NEEDED his brains rattled! 

Heero's golden eyes opened and blinked blearily up at him. Suppressing a sigh of relief, Duo reached down and tore strips from the fluffy petticoat layers from under his dress. Lifting Heero's head carefully, he wrapped the kitsune's injuries. "Are you okay?" 

Heero closed his eyes at the tender touch of Duo's small hands. Duo flicked a finger at the back of his head. Yelping, Heero tried to sit up, but Duo held his head firmly in place, "Hn." he snorted, eyes drifting shut. Duo prodded him again and he winced. "Stop that!" 

"Keep your eyes open," Duo said coldly. "I need you awake so we can figure out a way out of this place. That way I can kill you in complete peace of mind." 

"Kill me?" Heero lifted a sable eyebrow. Looking up, he blinked at the huge hole overhead and mumbled, "Shit!" 

"Tell me about it," Duo said dryly, finishing up with his ministrations. He pulled the last knot a bit tighter than necessary, making Heero flinch. Duo smiled sweetly. 

"How did you get down here?" Heero asked. 

Duo snorted. "More gracefully than you did!" He held Heero's head and slid his hand down behind his shoulder blades. "I'm not one for first aid, do you think you're okay? If so, I'll push you up." 

Heero mentally cursed and took in his surroundings. There were in danger now-- Real danger. "Why didn't the game kick me?" 

"The fuck I know!" Duo said, sneering, "I wish the hell it had, then I wouldn't be down here patching your dumb ass up." 

Heero shot Duo a level look that made the boy blush a little. Then, ignoring him for the moment, Heero took stock of his injuries. His skull was intact at least, although he was still dizzy. Gingerly, he tested his limbs and turned his body, allowing Duo to help him up. However nasty his bedside manner was, Duo supported him carefully. 

He got a good look around and shook his head. They had dropped into an underground cavern. The feeling of being watched grew and he nervously looked up at the failing light. "We have to get out of here." 

Duo shook his head. "Afraid of the dark?" 

"This is The Lair, Duo." 

Duo wrapped his arms around himself and glared for all he was worth. "This is where you wanted to be then, right?" 

"True, but something has obviously gone wrong with the program." Heero watched the lengthening shadows cautiously. "We know the safeties are off, and while I've never personally been inside The Lair, I know that it is extremely dangerous for humans when the program is set at high levels." 

"Then why come here in the first place?" Duo wanted to know. "I thought that bitch out there said you could turn the safeties back on. And why is a simple training program for *slaves* so dangerous?" 

Heero stared about, refusing to answer, and Duo shifted uncomfortably. He started looking around on the ground, nudging branches and vines aside. 

"What are you doing?" Heero asked. 

"You don't think I came down here for YOU do ya?" Duo replied flippantly. "I lost my ball." 

"Forget the ball," Heero said, tail twitching in annoyance. 

"Forget YOU!" he snapped, still searching. "Froggy." 

Heero took several strides forward, about to lay hands on Duo in unpleasant ways when all of a sudden the strange feeling of being watched increased. Head snapping up, he saw a dark shape hurtling out of the darkness. It fell down from above, a dark shadow, tearing toward where Duo knelt in the dirt. 

"Hell!" Heero barked. Without any preamble he brutally kicked Duo aside as he tore his sword from its sheath. Slashing upwards, he felt something attempt to wrest the blade from his hands. Heero drew the sword in toward his body, pulling the creature closer and then raked his claws down its thick hide. A high pitched shriek of pain and fury hurt his sensitive ears and sent him reeling back. Just below the ringing in his ears, he could faintly hear Duo screaming somewhere to his left. 

The shadow quickly glided over to where Duo was lying on the ground, hands cupped protectively over his ears. Heero placed himself between Duo and the monster again, parrying the downward slash of its claws. Hunching over as if in pain, Duo scrambled back in the dirt away from the fight. Distracted by his slave's curious behavior, Heero was unprepared when the creature darted past his guard and sunk its teeth in his right arm. Baring his fangs, Heero bit down on a leathery wing, shaking his head back and forth as he ripped with his sharp teeth. 

A flash of steel glinted in front of his face before the creature released its death grip on Heero's arm. Duo drew his arm back from his overhead throw, gasping in relief when he hit his target and not Heero. Heero shook the monster free and whirled. The little creature fell to his blade and was sliced cleanly in two with a blue flash of light. 

Heero minutely examined the metal of his sword as it glowed an angry cobalt blue. He'd never had a sword like this in his training programs years back. Turning quickly, he grabbed Duo and ran his hands over the boy's slender body, searching for injuries. Duo flinched when Heero's hard fingers traced his belly through the thin green material of his dress. Heero felt his ears drooping against his head. He'd been so eager to save Duo, he hadn't realized how hard he'd kicked the boy. 

When Heero stopped probing at what was surely going to be a large bruise on his belly, Duo clung to him like a burr, knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the kitsune's shirt. Looking around the cavern, Heero studied their surroundings. In the darkness, he made out two openings, both at opposite ends of the room. Both he and Duo were injured and they had no clue what they would be wandering into going down either tunnel. It could just be another harmless projection of a silly fairy tale or it could be a level nine training simulation. He would have enough problems protecting himself and he had Duo to take care of. 

Duo made a smothered noise and Heero risked a quick glance down at him. Duo was staring at the dead creature, his hands covering his mouth before squeaking. "What the fuck is that?" 

Heero snapped his eyes quickly back up to the gathering darkness around them, noticing that the light in his sword was going dim. However, the feeling of eyes in the darkness faded away as well. Keeping his sword out, he backed up to where the creature had fallen. Taking a moment to pull Duo behind him, he looked down at it and grunted as his stomach heaved. 

It was all teeth and claws and dark sinew. One of its bony, leathery little wings was half torn away by Heero's fangs. He felt Duo trembling and looked back at his small white face and his wide eyes. 

Not sparing any words, but feeling more than a little sorry for Duo and feeling completely responsible, fucked up as that was... he took a cautious step toward the other tunnel. It was dark as pitch and he couldn't see a thing. Taking another step, he was pleased when he realized that Duo was close to his back, AND was keeping an eye on the other tunnel. Heero looked up at the darkening sky again. There was no light and no time. He knew those things would be all over them when the sun went down and he had to get Duo to safety. 

"Stay close, Duo," he murmured softly, "I am going to get you out of here." 

Duo suddenly gasped and Heero turned, lifting his sword as Duo dashed from his side and dug at the dirt. Just before Heero could open his mouth in anger, he saw a dark shape, larger than the first, drop from above and fall towards his slave. Biting back curses, he rushed forward, blade swinging. 

A thing straight from a nightmare, clear slime dripping copiously down it's wiry, muscular body, spread its huge wings and attacked. Heero got a good look at its almost humanoid shape and snarled a challenge, his eyes glowing like twin lanterns in the darkness. A hissing rattle that sounded suspiciously like laughter sounded above his head and he was knocked to the ground as it banked suddenly and flew at him headlong. Four arms, each sporting a fistful of cruel claws reached out for him. 

Heero clawed and snapped at it, forgetting his sword in his blinding, possessive rage. Almost negligently, it flicked its thick, rope-like tail and caught Heero alongside the face, knocking him to his knees. Hovering above the stunned kitsune, it put three of its hands on it's hips and with its free hand, waggled a long, clawed finger. Then, balling up a bony fist, it cuffed him, sending him tumbling into the dirt. Heero was up in an instant, grabbing its tail, pulling with all his might. With one mighty tug he made it fall out of the air and slam down into the hard ground. 

Wide jaws, edged with dark, dagger-like teeth split wide and issued forth a wailing shriek right next to Heero's head, causing him to clap his hands over his ears. The sound raked at his sensitive ears and sent him to the brink of unconsciousness. 

Scrambling across the cavern floor on all fours like a bug, tail whipping behind it, the creature grabbed Duo by the ankle. The boy screamed, tugging against the thing's painful grip, still pawing desperately through rocks and dirt. Yanking hard, it upset Duo's balance and sent him sprawling face first in the dirt. The thick tail wrapped around his waist firmly, pulling him close against it's slick chest. 

Duo tugged at the tail, scratching it as hard as he could, but the thick layer of slime protected the thing's hide. Tearing noises and the nauseating sensation of slime dripping over his hips sent Duo into a panic even before two clawed hands started wrestling his thighs apart. A strong hand clutched at Duo's throat, holding his head back as yet another hand dove down his front and fumbled for his privates. 

Throwing himself forward, Duo dug his fingers into the dirt, blindly searching. Something was rubbing against his bottom, leaving slick trails in its wake. He had to get that ball! Somehow, he just KNEW he had but to touch it and everything would be okay. "HEERO! Help! Get it off me, Heero! GET IT OFF!" 

The frantic shrieks barely managed to reach the dazed youko as he fought his way to his feet. Eyes narrowed, head aching, Heero threw himself at the two struggling on the floor. Kneeling behind the monster, he grabbed each wing where it disappeared into its back and pulled. Loud, popping, crunching noises echoed in the room over Duo's panicked squeals. Bits of bone and cartilage dribbled down the thing's back as Heero tore its wings off. 

Suddenly Duo held his hands up and a radiant light burst forth from his open hands. The creature shrieked and jerked away from Duo, claws leaving bloody welts on his pale thighs. Heero tore it away from the trembling boy and began slowly tearing it to bloody pieces. Duo huddled back against a wall, watching in morbid fascination as Heero tore dark chunks away from the dying creature, hacking and tearing and gnawing at it long after it stopped moving. 

"Master?" he whispered softly. Immediately Heero looked up, golden yes fixing on him and glaring as if he were a stranger. Duo flinched back as Heero eased himself away from the body, a bit of flesh dangling from the corner of his mouth. Heero stopped abruptly and distastefully wiped his lips with a bloodstained sleeve. He crouched in the dirt, sniffing the air almost delicately. 

"Are you okay, Duo?" he said in a soft voice. Duo clutched the ball tightly as Heero edged closer. "It's only me Duo." 

"This is horrible.." Duo muttered, "I want out of here. What was that thing?" 

"I assume it was a trainer," Heero said wryly. 

Duo went absolutely white again. "You're kidding." 

Heero was shaking his head, "Not from the looks of it. It was quite... well endowed." 

Duo turned away and was noisily sick. 

Waiting impatiently, Heero waited until Duo had finished heaving, then dragged him up. "We don't have time for this now. We are in danger. Several programs appear to have gotten mixed up and jumbled together. Probably because the technician outside made an error." 

Duo pressed himself as close to Heero as he could, pulling Heero's tail up and around his waist. Heero cocked an ear down at his slave before shaking his head and wrapping his tail more firmly about the shaking human, "The Lair program and it's trainers have been not only set to their highest level, but the program has merged The Lair with a battle simulation." 

~And the training program has been set to its highest level as well~ Heero thought acidly. 

Duo shook his head, his voice muffled against Heero's chest. "This is a game, right? So there HAS to be a safe haven." 

"Let me see that ball," Heero said curtly, holding his hand out. Duo reluctantly dropped the ball into Heero's outstretched palm. The light instantly spluttered out into nothingness. Duo reached out and touched the golden surface and it re-ignited like a flare. Heero eyed Duo sharply, noticing for the first time the absence of Duo's collar. 

~Holy motherfucking SHIT!~ he thought with something approaching horror. The child was a witch! ~No wonder he reacted so badly to the barriers on the apartment door.~ Heero frowned and turned Duo's face up so he could look into his eyes. ~This little brat should be in training with the others in the levels above. What fucking moron put an iron collar on him? Duo could be in the battle at Elven Home right now.~ 

Then it hit him. This was not only a program for warriors, but for witches too. They were so screwed it wasn't even funny. 

"Keep it," Heero said darkly, pressing the globe into Duo's hands. "The creatures don't like the light. Stay close to me. They are going to be focused on getting their claws on you." 

Duo swayed noticeably on his feet. Heero shook his arm and the boy snapped out of it quickly. 

"I've got the light if you've got the time." Duo whispered wanly. 

Heero bent to pick up his sword and drew Duo after him, heading for the left tunnel. "Come on." 

Duo smiled softly, "I'm glad you're not a frog anymore." 

Heero snorted. 

"This way, if one of those things come, I can hide behind you. You're bigger." 

Again, Heero ignored him.


End file.
